Old friends New life
by SmileBcuzItsAllShitz-Giggles
Summary: Shelby Daneils and her brother Conner are the cousins of the leader of the wolf pack Sam. Conner and her have moved to LaPush to be closer to the pack. they try to keep the secret from Shelby as she tries to keep her own sercret...
1. Back to the pack

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Kisses

I own Shelby, Conner, Paul, Timothy, and Anderw

SPOV:

I was woken up by Conner lightly nudging my arm. "Wake up sleepy head. We're landing," he said talking about the hour long flight we were on.

I didn't move. I acted like I hadn't heard him.

"Shelby, if you don't get up now then I'll call and cancel our plans with the guys."

AH!!!!! The guys. The boys/friends we'd left behind years ago in LaPush. I missed them - all of them. My eyes snapped open. "You are NOT canceling our plans with Sam and the guys!" I said sternly.

Conner chuckled. " I wasn't really going to. I just wanted you to wake up so we weren't the last ones on the plane."

I sighed. Conner was a great brother - don't get me wrong - but he was such a butt-head sometimes.

"Hey Conner?" I asked. Wondering if Sam, Jake and the rest of the guys knew my other friends.

"Yeah?" he sounded at ease now that I was awake. (Figures!)

"Do the guys know Timothy? or Andrew? or Paul??" I asked getting excited for getting to see all my old friends and family (Sam was our cousin). But not only did we get to see them, we were going to go to school with them aswell!

Conner snorted. He thought i was obseced with Anderw and Paul. As for Timothy - he was more like a younger brother than a friend. "They hang with Andrew and Timothy-" he cut it short like he was refiguring his sentence. "I don't think they even talk or know Paul." As he spoke Paul's name his eyes grew darker and exspresstion turned hard.

I frowned. If the guys didn't like Paul then did that mean that we couldn't be friends anymore? or that he'd changed? If he did would I like the new him?

Conner and I didn't talk for th remander of the flight. And as soon as we could we went to the baggedge clame to get our bags; and headed outside to wait for Jake and Sam to come pick us up.

_But_ we didn't have to wait. Jacob and Sam were outside leaning against a old-rebuilt Rabbit (Conner taught me about cars).

I threw my bags at Conner - not waiting to see it he dropped it - and ran to Sam. I hugged him tightly. " I've missed you sooooo much!" I screeched.

He laughed a firmilar laugh. Then set me down. I DID miss him.

I looked over to Jake. He had a playful, yet pouty face. "What? - no hug for ME?!" he asked shocked.

I smiled widely. Then giggled to myself. I quickly hugged him - his strong, warm arms wrapped around me.

I knew why Conner, Jake and Sam were so warm. I knew they were werewolves. The funny thing was is that I hadn't slipped-up so they have no idea I know. Its quet entertaining to watch them when they try to cover things up. Like _WHY _excactly we moved here. Conner told me he thought it would be better to be around our past. But the realreason was so he could be closer to the pack. Something else they didn't know was that _I_ was half werewolve. I could hear the packs mind when they phased but they couldn't hear mine. I got the hot flow down my spine like they did but i didn't change physicly. Well I was stronger, faster, lighter on my feet, and all my sences were hightened but I looked the same. But the best [art about being half is that I could hear anyone that wasn't human thoughts - but they had to be close by.

'


	2. Friends don't party alone

Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters

I do own: Shelby, Timothy, Andrew, Paul, Melody, and Conner

**JPOV:**

Sam and I been sitting in my recently-finished Rabbit for what felt like hours.

He'd been rambling on forever about Emily. I mean, yeah I got it - they had imprinted - but why does he have to CONSTENTLY talk about her?! The pack and I hear enough of his mind, why should we have to listen to it when we're free from the mind-reading thing?

As _I_ rambled on in my head, Sam continued to talk. _Emily this, Emily that . . ._

God he was SO annoying somtimes!

Thats when he suddenly stopped. He got out of the car and leaned agenst it. He just stood there - looking like a kid trying to act cool. I got out, looking the doors behind me, and walked over to him. He seemed to be anxious to see his cousins. Shelby and Conner.

Conner was a fun person - from what I remember of him. All the ladies were all over him everytime we used to go out. They all fell in love with his tall muscular frame and his tan beach-bum adittude. He always got numbers and then he'd go to what he called a "Meet-an-Greet". In which he'd invite the girl to a place like a coffee shop and then bring one of us with him. Then he'd get the girl and us into a good conversation and excuse himself (leaving).

Well I couldn't really explain Shelby. She was still a little girl when I knew her. Alls I knew about her was that her eyes - like Conner's - were deep brown, and her hair was a sandy brown like Seth as a wolf.

I felt a hard jab at my arm - it didn't hurt, but it still got my attention. I looked over at Sam (who was the one who jabbed me) with a BIG grin on his face.

He was looking striaght ahead with a excited grin on his face. I followed his gaze to see what he was staring at.

It was Shelby.

She'd changed SOOO much!! I hated to say this about Sam's cousin but she was HOTTT!!! Her hair - still the same color - was just past her shoulders hanging striaght down. Looking like sand flowing off of her head. Yeah I know it doesn't sound pretty, but it IS! And she made it look ten times better than anyother girl would. She wasn't short but wasn't tall like Sam, Conner, and me. And she wasn't skinny but defenetly WASN'T fat. She was atcually pretty small but the curves she had made her look noraml size and not sickly skinny. The only thing that even identifed Conner as her brother was their eyes. Not even their skin was the same tone - his was a dark tan. Hers. . . reminded me of Bella's.

She squeeled when she spotted us and threw her bag at Conner. I mentally chuckled - she didn't even notice he could barely carry his own bag; so when she threw her's at him he dropped them all.

She ran up to Sam jumping into his arms giving him a hug with such force I thought a human girl could not have.

_Well her brother IS a werewolve and look what happened to Leah. . _. I thought to myself. But I hoped that didn't happen to her, she didn't deserve to have thoughts forced into her head like the rest of us. She souldn't be cursed with what we are.

As Conner tried to pick up all the bags, by himself, she let Sam out of her embrace.

I couldn't help but try to flirt with her - she was such a pretty girl. And somthing about her - and it wasn't just her skin - reminded me of Bella.

My Bella. . . The Bella that left me for Edward - after everything he did to her, she STILL took her back. Now they were married and I'd never get my chance with Bella ever again. She was already one of them, she even MARRIED him to make it "official".

My mind raced back to the present and I let out my flirty line, putting it over the top with a fake pouty look. " What - no hug for ME?!" I question trying my best to sound shocked.

She seen right through my act though. She smiled widely - showing really white teeth that looked REALLY sharp. Then giggled as she quickly hugged me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**SPOV:**

About an hour after sitting in Jake's car we'd run out of things to talk about. Me and Jake talked livedly as he drove. We'd covered his car - which he told me he re-built himself - and about his best friend Bella Swan. I knew there was somthing more between them than "just friends" as he kept putting it. The weird thing was that he was talking SO much!! I never knew Jacob to be a talker and now he was talking like he'd lived alone for years.

Jake drove (while talking to me), Sam, sat in the passanger seat, and Conner and I sat in the roomy backseat. I of caorse was listening to Jake as Conner and Sam tried to have their own conversation and tune us out.

Then finally we drove up to a small dirt road in a opening of trees (if it were anyone else we would have past it). I knew this was LaPush. The forest somehow looked firmilar and the place somehow felt right - like I belonged here. . .

The car grew quiet as we all took in the senery that was LaPush.

Though Sam and Jake lived here and had seen it a million of times - their thoughts were the same as mine and Conner's. We all felt like we BELONGED here.

As we pulled up to a two story cabin that I knew as the house our mother owned when she lived in LaPush. It looked like it'd been getting taken care of . . . The lawn mown, the paint on the house not even chipping.

I smiled as I spotted my old bedroom, window as I got out of the car.

"Do I get my old bedroom?" I teased Conner as he handed me my bag.

"So you remember, huh?" He asked with a big smile. He grabbed his bags, walked to the door and opened it.

YEAH, the house was DEFFENITLY being taken care of. It was dusted, and the wooden floor looked freashly polished. I also smelt the fresh secent of lemons. There were also new decorations that I was SURE didn't used to belong to my mother.

"Emily decorated. Do you like it?" Sam asked me (I was sure Conner didn't really care).

I nodded. "Its beautiful," I breathed , still shocked at the way the house looked.

He smiled at me and didn't say anything else to me. Insted he walked over to talk to Conner. He wanted to talk about meetings with the pack and some new members he'd forgoten to mention before.

Then I felt a warm hand over the one that was holding my bag. I would normally had jumped in surprize but I knew that warmth and I also Jake hadn't left the room (his thoughts were to clear for him to be in the other room).

I looked up to him with questioning eyes.

"can I carry your bag upstairs for you?" He asked politely with a playful look in his eyes.

I grinned and let my bag slip into his hand. "Sure. I don't mind," was all I said before - without looking back - raced upstairs to find my room.


	3. Old house new times

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Twilight or it's characters :(**

**But I do own: Melody, Timothy, Paul, Andrew, Conner, and Shelby =]**

**JPOV:**

Just as she gave me her bag she ran up the stairs to her room.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Her personality was so cute and child-like. But another part of her seemed more mature that my own DAD! I couldn't really understand her. She reminded me of Bella in SO many ways. . . but then she was SO unquie and different. She wasn't like everyone else; she was fun loving and she made sure not to dwell on things. She was so odd yet perfict in her own ways.

I didn't want to lose a chance to talk to her (to get to know her - understand her) or look stupid just standing in the middle of the enternce, with a bag in one hand and staring at the stairs - so I rushed up the stepts.I had NO idea where she went. I tried to follow her scent but I didn't get a chance to memeorize it yet so I couldn't tell her scent apart from the lemon cleaser Emily used to clean the house.

As if she knew I was lost she shouted, "Third door on your left!" Telling me directions to her room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**SPOV:**

I already knew where my room was so it didn't take me that long to run to the door. I quickly opened it , revieling my old childhood room. The walls still faded from gray and blue paint and four sparklie handprints in the middle of the north wall. Two big handprints and two small ones. One of the small ones was slightly larger than the other. . . just how I remembered it. The big hands were my parent's and the little handprints were mine and Conner's. My mom and dad were very artisic - they were always looking for a new project. So when it came time to decorate my room they were fair game. they painted the walls and then had everyone stick there hand in glue - warning us never to do it again unless they say so - and then made inprints on the wall. My dad brought in a jar of sparkles and poured it all over the inprints - thus making them sparklie.

So there I stood in my old bedroom deep in thought. Thinking of my past and what it would have been like if my mom and dad hadn't "disapeared".

Thats when I heard Jacob's thoughts. He was close - just in the hallway in-fact. _Where did she GO? _He stopped and sniffed the air. _Damb IT! I can't smell her I didn't get a chance to catch her sent yet._

I giggled to myself. He was mad because he couldn't smell me - usually guys think thats a good thing! I sighed then letting my laughter stop and letting the smile stay behind. "Third door on your left!" I yelled.

I heard him sigh and then trugged into my room.

"You could have told me where it was before you rushed up here. That or atleast waited for me" He complained.

I snorted. "Or I could have carried my own bag and came up here by myself. . . " I teased like I was rambling on.

He rolled his eyes and walked across the room to set my bag down on my bed. Then he walked over to me. "Uh, I hate to say this but Sam and Conner already left to go hang-out. . ." he mumbled.

The funny thing was: I already knew. I could still hear their thoughts but they were fading in and out. "Yeah, I know. That means we should go an meet up with the guys - I can unpack later." I suggested.

His eyes dimmed. But he nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Hey! Do you mind if we drop my car off at my house and then walk the rest of the way to Sam's? - its not that far. . . " he asked.

I shook my head. "no I don't mind walking. Infact I'd rather walk than sit right now - I've been on a plane and all and I sort of get tired of sitting." I assured him politely.

He smiled widely - his eyes turning bright with excitment again.

**So what'd ya think? **

**Write me a review with your opinion and thoughs. And don't be afraid to give ideas and tell me about other stories I might like!!**

**Hope you liked it and I'll post some more REALLY soon!**

**LOVE YA ALL!!!!**


	4. His past is now present

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the original characters **

**But I do own the original characters**

**SPOV:**

We just go out of Jacob's car and a man - that I concluded was Jake's dad - rolled up in a wheelchair. As he wheeled closer to me and Jake a smile grew wide on his face.

From Jacobs thoughts, the whole reason for his dad's smile was because he was happy that he was hanging out with other girls besides the pack's (their imprints and Leah) and Jake's "best friend" Bella Swan. I made a note to myself to ask more about her.

"Jacob, whose this?" His dad asked. Not even removing his eyes from me to ask (staring at me while he talked to Jake).

I extended my hand towards him (jakes dad). "I'm Shelby. Shelby Daneils - Conner's little sister." I introduced.

He took my hand and gently shook it. "I'm Jacob's father - Billy Black." he introduced back. Then as he let go of my hand he said, "Its nice to see you again Shelby. Your mother would be so happy if she was here to see how beautiful you are - you look SO much like her." He announced happily.

I quickly wrapped my arm around my stomach. I always tried NOT to think about my parents. Their "disappearance" was all due to this world we lived in. Most people lived in it without knowing what kind of dangers were real out there. Well . . . my parents DID know. And they were killed by vampire because they knew. Some part of me KNEW not all vampires were the same. But I couldn't help but couldn't help but feel angrey every time I thought of them. THEY killed my parents.

Jake gave me a look of pain, confusion, and a look of hope. He put one of his warm hands on my shoulder gently. "Dad, me and Shelby got to get going. The guys are waiting for us," He interjected. Then in a lighter note said, "Emily's cooking and I don't know how long the food will last. I don't think Conner would be to happy if she missed out on dinner."

Billy smiled and nodded. "yeah those boys eat a lot. You might want to get going."

Jake chuckled nervously now. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, we Do eat a lot."

AWWW! He was nervous about eating to much around me (his thoughts say so). I felt the need to comfort me old/new friend. "Its okay Jake. A lot of guys eat a lot." I comforted. "Plus you have a good reason." I mumbled out loud - on accident. After realizing what I said I quickly bit down on my lip.

Jake tensed and gave me a worried look. "W-why would you say that?" Jacob studdered. He thought I knew. Which I DID, but he didn't know that. And neather did anyone else for that matter.

"Well your really tall and muscular - you must work out a lot." I Blurted out the frist reason to come to mind.

He relaxed and looked relived.

Billy nodded in agreement." You guys should get going. Wouldn't want you to miss out on dinner."

Jake nodded and began to pull me (by my wrist) in the direction of the small dirt paths to Sam's house, but I pulled my wrist out of his grasp (using my human/werewolf strenght).

"Mr. Black aren't you coming to?" I asked. "I'd hate for you to eat your dinner alone tonight, while we all eat ours together with everybody."

Billy smiled widely and Jacob's thoughts were racing through his head. Thinking about how me and Bella were alike because we were both considerate of other people. "No Shelby I'm not going to Sam's." He said happily. Before I could say anything we spoke again. "I'm going over to the Clearwater's for supper tonight." Then he looked over to Jacob. "Charlie is supposed to come too."

Jake's eyes turned pained once more as his thoughts race through facts and images of Bella. She looked beautiful and his and said she was a wonderful person.

It was my turn to comfort him this time. I didn't know what else to do so I grabbed his hand. Making sure not to let my fingers weave through his. Don't get me wrong Jake's a REALLY cute guy but to me he was just like a REALLY cute brother (if that makes since). Okay more like a REALLY cute, REALLY close friend. That's all I wanted to be with Jake, and he didn't need to get the wrong impression from me. "Come on." I said shyly." Lets get to Sam's. I think you'll be more upset about not eating than me."

He half-heartedly smiled, then looked at our hands. Again this was something Bella used to do with him.

Why did I have to be like her? How could I be like her? - I didn't even know her so how could we be so alike?

Jacob nodded and turned towards his dad. "Bye," He yelled over his shoulder to him as we walked away.

" It was nice meeting you, Mr. Black!" I yelled.

He snorted and yelled. "You can just call me Billy. And it was nice to meet you too!" He yelled to me. "Have fun kids!"

"Can do!" Jake yelled as we walked father down the path to Sam's.

**JPOV:**

It was a quiet walk to Sam's. I was thinking about how much Shelby reminded me of Bella and my dad obviously thought the same. It brought thoughts of betrayal and sadness. She left ME for HIM. She didn't even come to talk to me after the incident at the wedding.

"Whose this Bella Swan?" Shelby asked while looking at the ground as we continued to walk. Before I could tell her exactly what I told her in the car she spoke. "And don't tell me were just REALLY good friends. Because from the way you. . . ." She thought for a minute. "ACT when she's mentioned, there was definitely something going on there." She said knowingly.

He sighed. "Your right-" _She'll find out sooner or later, _I thought. "- I really loved Bella. But she left me for a vam-" Oh my God! Did I almost just say vampire.

I quickly looked over at Shelby's face. She didn't look shocked that I almost said vampire. Infact it looked like she wanted me to continue.

"Well anyways she left me for another guy." I said stubbornly. She wouldn't understand why this was different from any other guy-lost-girl-to-another-man situation.

She snorted. "Oh I understand." she said calmly. At first I thought she could hear my thoughts like Edward. But than she continued. "You REALLY didn't like the guy. You guy were like. . . enemies or something. And she chose HIM over YOU."

I gaped at her. She was totally right. She did pick him over me, and we WERE mortal enemies. I was seriously starting to think about her being like Edward. Not the vampire thing though, the mind reading.

"Yeah. That's exactly what happened." I confirmed.

Then she asked me a question that I thought I'd already confirmed. "Does it hurt when you think about her?"

I nodded.

She looked sad now. She dropped her head so she was looking at the ground. "I'm sorry I'm like her." She whispered.

My eyes snapped to hers. "W-who. . . why- why would you be sorry for being you? And who said you act like Bella?" I asked quickly.

"well its sort of obvious that no one said I act like Bella. Its just how you act when you notice how I act or some things I do. And I'm not being sorry for being ME I'm sorry for being like her." She replied sadly.

I was going to tell her she shouldn't feel bad. I should, I was making her feel as if it were her fault for making me sad and truth was is that she was doing nothing but trying to make me feel better and it was my stupid feelings that got in the way of trying to be a good friend. But one of the new pack members - a kid named Timothy - ran to her.

She squealed with joy and hopped into his arms. "Timothy!!! I can't believe it!" She screamed. "I've missed you SOOO much!"

He laughed. "Missed you too Shleb!" he said with one final squeeze, then sat her down.

"Oh, hey Jake!" He laughed.

I smiled half-heartedly. "Hi."

He turned his attention back to Shelby. "Hey lets get you some food. And I have a surprise for you!!" He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along the rest of the trail.

I couldn't help but growl slightly as she followed him. Her hand in his.

But then she did something that was unexpected.

"Come on Jake!" She squealed as she grabbed my hand. Making the three of us look like a links on a chain.

It did make me feel a little better that I was holding her hand. It made me feel calm. . .

**SPOV:**

Once we got the house, Timothy lead me around the back of the house with Jake still linked to my other hand.

"Timothy where are we going?" His brown/blond hair was the only thing i could really see when I looked in front of myself.

Then he stopped and I clumsily ran into his back. Smacking my nose into it HARD.

"OWW!" I let go of both Timothy's and Jake's hands. I quickly covered my nose.

Jacob put a hand on my shoulder and turned me towards him. "Are you okay?" he sounded alarmed. But in his mind this all reminded him of Bella.

I quickly checked for blood. There was none. "yeah. I'm fine."

Timothy turned around and looked like he had no idea on what happened. Even though I'd run into HIS back.

"Oh my gosh! Shelby are you alright?!" He pushed Jacob out of the way and rubbed my nose lightly. "GOD Shelby! Your nose is BRIGHT red! What did you DO to it?"

I smacked his hand away and replace my own hand over my nose. Just as I did that Jacob pushed past Timothy.

"Timothy, SHE didn't do anything to her nose! YOU did!" Jake said rudely.

I shot him a mean look and looked back to Timothy with a slightly nicer look, but still annoyed.

"How did I do THAT to her nose?!?!" Timothy asked. He didn't think he did anything wrong. He hadn't even felt me run into him.

"I ran into you no big deal" I said calmly. I sighed and rubbed my nose.

Timothy looked and I knew from his thoughts that he WAS sorry. "Shelby, -"

I cut him off. "I know you didn't mean to stop so quickly, and that you did feel it. Its okay, it wasn't your fault." I assured him.

He smiled weakly and Jacob gave him a rude look again.

I sighed. I didn't want to be by a fight or the cause of it. I pushed them out of the way as gently as possible and walked into the back yard.

There were a lot of guys. And some of them were vaguly firmiler. There were like four wooden picnic tables spread around and a small fire pit witha fire inside sat in the middle of the yard with 12 wooden stumps around it.

Sam spotted me and jogged over - thoughts of Emily running through his head. " Shelby! Glad you finally made it. Emily had to hide you and Jacob a plate of food so the rest of the guys wouldn't eat it all." He chuckled.

I smiled and winced. It hurt my nose. I quickly rubbed it and he noticed.

"Shelby? What happened to your nose?" He asked sounding concerned.

I giggled ( I couldn't help it). "I, uh, ran into Timothy. Literally!"

He chuckled. "Well I'll go get Emily and she'll go get you some food and some ice. Sound good?" He asked.

As he said her name cute and wonderful thoughts flooded his mind. Only being filled with thoughts of her. He quickly shook his head and walked me over to a wooden stump.

I sat down and looked back up at him.

" I'll see you later. I'll have Emily get your food and ice." He announced. "Have fun!" he called as he jogged towards Emily.


	5. Another problem

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. But I do own mine so DO NOT STEAL THEM! Thank you! ; )**

**Chat with the characters!**

**TJ- Hi I'm here with a few of the characters from my story Paul and Andrew. **

**P- Hello everyone**

**A-Hey**

**TJ-So guys tell the audience a little bit about yourselves**

**P-Well I'm a old friend of Shelby's, and we sort of had a love interest of sorts. We both liked each other but then she moved. And about a year after she moved I lost contact with our other friends (Timothy and Andrew) and I was found by a blood thirsty vampire one day and basically turned into one. And now in this story I'm trying to win Shelby back even though she's part werewolf. **

**TJ- Cool. What about you Andrew?**

**A- *rolls eyes* First off I just wanna say, Paul, this is one fight your not going to win.**

**P-*narrows eyes***

**A- Anyways, I'm a old friend of Shelby's too, but I have a advantage Paul doesn't have. I'm apart of the pack. Well anyways when she comes back I- *hand flies over mouth***

**TJ- Sorry Andrew - I forgot - you can't tell your side yet. I forgot I didn't write that part yet. You don't want everyone to no before the chapter is let out do you?**

**A- *takes hand off of mouth* yeah I guess your right**

**P-*chuckles***

**TJ- Lets pick this up where we left off from the story and we'll talk more next chapter.**

***Both murmur un agreement* **

**JPOV: **

After a long and heated debate with Timothy. We finally concluded that Shelby DID run into him and it WAS his fault for stopping with inhuman speed. He told me he'd be more careful and I told him that was a good idea. Then I left him to hangout with the rest of the guys.

Right as I was going to look for Shelby, Sam appeared in my line of sight; and he didn't look so happy.

"Jacob," he called with a angry and concerned look on his face.

I sighed - knowing what was coming - and walked over to him. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to tell me what happened to Shelby's nose?" he asked like he was a concerned father asking his child. Which sort of annoyed me about the whole alpha thing.

I gave him a wry look. If he seen her wouldn't he have already talked to her - asked her? "Didn't she already tell you?" I asked confused.

A annoyed look grew over his face. But it wasn't directed at me - it was almost like he was looking off into space. Then he snapped back to reality. "Yeah she did, but she was being completely vague about the whole thing. She didn't tell me exactly what happened. Her exact words were she, 'ran into Timothy. Literally.'" he explained.

I chuckled. She was nice, and smart. My guess would be that she seen that I was mad at Timothy, and she wanted to cut him slack by being vague about the whole thing to Sam. She didn't want him to get into anymore trouble. She sounded like a good friend. . .

Sam was giving me a weird look and he was still waiting for my answer.

"Um… Well that's pretty much what happened. She ran into Timothy. She was running pretty fast and ran right into him." I said half lying and half being vague as well.

Sam looked relieved. "Okay, just wanted to make sure you guys aren't trying to break my cousin in to pieces or anything like that." Then he looked jokingly at me. "Well I better get a hold of Timothy to tell him to be careful or else Conner might end up killing him." He chuckled.

I looked down a little bit. I felt bad I was so hard on the kid but he did need to be more careful around humans or else he wouldn't be able to go back to school. And it was Shelby. She was not only important to Sam and Conner, but to all her friends that were in the pack. And now she was starting to grow on me…

Sam looked at my guilty face. "You got to him already didn't you?" he said knowingly.

I nodded.

He chuckled. "She grows on ya, doesn't she?"

I smiled. Glad he was okay with this and nodded.

His smile turned serious at once. "Well remember that IS my cousin and she's like my little sister. Don't hurt her." he said with his eyes basically turning a warning shade of black.

I nodded again. Not showing any emotion.

He smiled again. "No cliff diving promises either." he said as he began to walk away. Then stopped and turned back. "In fact… NO extreme sports at all." Then he walked back towards the house.

Wow. That was a weird conversation. Now alls I needed to do was find Emily to get my food and then find Shelby and make sure Timothy didn't make her already hurt nose, bleed. And if she was anything like Bella, I'd have to keep a close eye on her…

**SPOV:**

I was eating the food Emily had given me (my ice for my nose had melted already) and I was trying not to laugh and choke on it as I sat on the stump while two of the older guys were fighting over a smore Timothy had just made.

Timothy had spotted me right as Emily had given me my food earlier, came and sat down to give me company. I was glad I already knew some of the guys - it made it less awkward to be around them. They weren't just Conner and Sam's friends - they were mine to.

All the thinking about friends made me wonder if Paul or Andrew hung out with the guys. When I asked Conner about it his thoughts paused on Paul, and grew angry and sad. But I couldn't figure out why. _I would have to just try to decipher his thoughts_, I thought to myself.

I was just about to say I was finished eating and go looking for Conner when Timothy called me out from across the circle (made buy stumps and the boys sitting on them).

"Shelby what's wrong, you've been really quiet and still. Are you okay?" he asked.

I was just about to say 'nothing' when my curiosity won me over and the words poured out like word vomit. "Do Paul and Andrew hang out with you guys?" it all came out in a rush.

I was not prepared for what ran threw the guys' minds next though. Anger and disgust filled in most and then pity and sadness filled in Timothy's. But then some just thought about Andrew - which it was obvious that he DID in fact hang out with them.

But I had to pull myself back to reality because I was about to ask why some of them felt so angered by Paul, when no one had said a thing. In fact the only reassurance on the outside that they had herd my question was their facial expressions'.

I turned questioning eyes to Timothy. Not really wanting to speak with all the tension in the air. I hate to say it but, it scared me…

"Shelby, Paul doesn't hang out with us. And after what happened he won't ever hang out with us…" he said in a sad tone and looked down at the ground.

I almost gasped with shock when I herd what he was talking about in his thoughts. It wasn't anything like a fight - which is what I suspected. He'd… he was a… _VAMPIRE!_

All this time while I'd been gone I thought they (Timothy, Paul and Andrew) just grew apart. But this was totally different. He was a VAMPIRE. They were WEREWOLVES. This is why they couldn't hang out together or even friends for that matter.

_No wonder Timothy was so sad when I mentioned Paul, _I thought to myself. _They were good friends - no GREAT friends. Almost like brothers. And they couldn't even talk now that Paul had been changed._

Without knowing what else to say I mumbled the only word I could think of. "I'm sorry ,Timothy. I knew you guys were like brothers…I'm sorry things turned out this way."

And with that I got up, making sure not to meet anyone's eyes and walked into the house to put my plat in the sink and my remaining food in the trash. I wouldn't be able to eat anymore today after this.

**CPOV:**

I had a weird feeling something was wrong. I tried to get the thought to leave my mind but it wouldn't.

I was hunting with some of the other pack members in the forest. Sam thought it'd be a good idea. The guys were Seth, Marcus and Tyson (two kids that had changed recently), and Andrew.

As I was thinking about my funny feeling I began thinking of Shelby hoping she was okay.

That's when Andrew suddenly stopped. We all skidded to a stop and I ran back to him, still trying to get the feel of all four legs.

_Andrew come on! We have to be back soon. Emily is probably already running out of marshmallows for smores._ I thought. Taunting him with food.

He gave me a happiest look his wolf-self would allow. _Is she really here?_ he asked through thoughts.

I knew he meant Shelby. They were best friends before I talked her into moving away.

_I've been meaning to ask you about that to, _Andrew continued to speak through thought; reading my mind as well.

_Come ON!!!!_ Tyson, one of the younger wolves called. _I'm starving!!!_ He whined.

I looked over to Seth. _You guys can go on ahead. We're just going to head back. _

Seth nodded and took off farther into the forest with the kids.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

"Ask me about what?" I asked Andrew as we walked back to Sam's house in our human forms.

"Why did you make her leave?" he murmured. " You no how much she loved it here, and she had lots of people that cared about and loved her. . . Why did you make her leave?" he repeated with a little bit of hurt in his voice.

I knew from the thoughts that had flown through his head when we were running that it had hurt him when Shelby had given in to my plans of moving away from LaPush. Of coarse he and her didn't have the same things going on between them like her and her friend Paul did but they were still really close friends. In fact Timothy felt the same way - he just tried to cover it up more then Andrew. They all three were like a little pack. They would do everything together and they barely ever fought. They'd spend hours with each other. From the very beginning of the day till our parents ,or theirs, would rip them apart for the night.

I sighed. "Andrew, you have to understand after our parents were murdered me and Shelby weren't the same. No, she didn't and still doesn't know the truth but it still hurt her that they were gone." I explained. "I convinced her to leave because I was doing what I thought was best for her - for both of us. . ."

Andrew and I continued to walk. I now thinking of all the reasons it was a good idea to take Shelby away from here. And him - still in pain probably - looking down at his feet while he walked.

After a few minutes of silence we were just a few yards away from the house. He spoke.

"I know you where just doing what you thought was best for her but, she had people here to help. And I'm not saying that you were wrong. . . I'm just saying when you left for your guys' benefit you hurt some other people. You left us behind and without her we were torn apart."

I knew we no longer talking about Shelby or him and Timothy. We were talking about Paul. The one who had lost contact with Shelby just a few months before he was changed. Andrew was trying to say that if Shelby was here things would have been different - which I knew wasn't true. But it hurt non-the-less.

"Andrew, you can't blame us for trying to find a better way. You seen how she was. She was hurting - and so was I. I wasn't going to sit there and watch us both suffer - and let the pain kill us from the inside out." I told him before I walked away. Leaving him where he stood - hopefully thinking about what I had said.

**JPOV:**

I walked into Sam's house hoping to find Emily so I could finally get some food in my stomach when I seen Shelby sitting at the table. I would have been glad to see her if it weren't for the heart-wrenching look planted right on her face. She looked like she was trying very hard not to cry by concentrating on the glass half-filled with water in front of her. She was holding it tightly between her hands while rubbing the dew on the sides with her thumbs.

There was no one else in the house so she had come here to be alone. My mind told me to leave and give her what she wanted - privacy. But my body had different intentions. I began to walk over to the table very quietly and slowly. Hoping she wouldn't hear me but hoping I wouldn't startle her.

When I got to the table I just stood there I hadn't really planed out what I was going to say. And she still hadn't noticed me.

I just stood there awkwardly for a few moments hoping she would look up and notice me - but she didn't.

When I finally just decided to ask her what was wrong she spoke. "What do you want Jacob?" she asked like she'd noticed right when I came into the house. She looked up into my eyes with her glassy eyes holding back tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a concerned voice.

She looked away from me and back to the glass. She remained silent.

I sighed, pulling out one of the chairs from the table and sat down by her. " You know you can tell me. I won't laugh or judge you…" I assured her.

She blinked rapidly trying to hold back the tears but her attempts were useless because a few slid down her cheek.

I wiped them away gently and gave her one of the napkins Emily had put on the table - for the food that was probably all gone.

Shelby grabbed it slowly from me and wiped her eyes. "Thank you," she said with a clear voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

She shook her head slowly. " Its my fault Andrew, Timothy and Paul aren't friends anymore," she said after a few moments of dabbing her eyes.

My eyebrows frowned along with my mouth. She was NOT the reason they couldn't be friends anymore. Paul was a vampire and they were werewolves. There was just no way we could allow it. Why did she think it was her fault anyways? She had nothing to do with that vampire attacking Paul and she nothing to do with moving. Her brother wanted to get her away from here for her and his sanctity. He didn't want her to be in the same place where her parents had gone "missing".

"Shelby, . . . . You are NOT the reason why they aren't friends. In fact you have nothing to do with it. Paul's, just . . . A different person now. And Timothy and Andrew don't like who it is." I tried to explain without flat out telling her Paul was now a vampire and all her other family members and friends were werewolves.

She shook her head slowly - dropping her gaze to her hands. "You don't understand me." she whimpered sadly.

I sighed - wanting her to make eye contact - and lifted her chin with my finger. " Its NOT you fault." I said sternly.

She bit her lower lip, trying not to let the new round of tears spill over the brinks of her eyes. After she fought back the tears she spoke. "You don't understand that I-"

Her sentence was cut off mid-sentence when someone who had come into the house let the door slam shut.

I dropped my hand from her face and quickly turned to see who it was. But the person wasn't the problem. It was what I saw in his eyes that made me growl in hatred.

It was Andrew. A old friend of Shelby's and a pack brother. But the look I saw in his eyes made me mad with injustice. He's eyes were on Shelby. And he had imprinted.

**WOW! So I'm sorry for all the jumping around in this chapter. So tell me what you think about this chapter. I know there was a lot of rotation with the characters but I wanted to get everything that was going on. So anyways give me suggestions and tell me what you thought about this chapter. And start reading the interviews with the characters in the beginnings. If your having trouble figuring out who the characters are or their story the interviews will help. **

**Thx sooo much for reading and I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am! I'm gonna give you all a hint by the way… Shelby is a LOT like Bella, but Bella chooses between 2 guys. Shelby has to pick between 3! Just a small spoiler. ;) I'm posting soon so read the next chapter and follow along! 3 my fans and thx! **


	6. Imprints and DRAMA

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. But I do own mine so DO NOT STEAL THEM! Thank you! ; )**

**Okay so last chapter we heard a little bit about Jacob liking Shelby and a lot about the pain Shelby and Conner went through when their parents went "missing". Which you should know by now that they were really murdered by vampires. And that's why Shelby has such a HUGE problem, when she finds out that Paul is a vampire. Oh and for those who have been messaging me about the fact of Paul being a werewolf from the original Twilight… well the deal with that is that they are two different Paul's. See I'll explain where the original Twilight Paul is during this story later on. But for now lets just get on with the chapter.**

**Chat with the Characters**

**TJ: Alright, so I have here again Paul and Andrew. And where gona continue our conversation from the last chapter. **

**A: Anyways, like I was about to say last time. I'm an old friend of Shelby's too. But I'm apart of the pack now and when she came back an I seen her for the first time since I changed, I imprinted on her. And by the way, Paul that's why you're not going to win.**

**P:*growls silently***

**TJ: Hey! No fighting you two! **

**P:*stops growling* Sorry**

**TJ: Its fine. Anyways, Paul why do you think you'll win Shelby's heart?**

**P: Well, she knows I love her. And I love her for real - not just because some magical imprint. I loved her before I was a vampire and I will ALWAYS love her. And I'll take whatever part of her I can. **

**TJ: Awwww! That's SO sweet!! **

**P: Its all true to.**

**A: I don't just love her because of the imprint! Its just a coincidence that I imprinted! You know that, Paul! Dude, you used to try to beat me up because you KNEW I had a crush on her!!!**

**P: Yeah I knew you had a CRUSH on her. A CRUSH is totally different then in total love like I am. I mean I know you're in love with her NOW, but before it was nothing more than a teen-age crush.**

**TJ: Okay well if you guys can't get along anymore then I guess I'll just invite Shelby or Conner or another character.**

**P: I'm sorry I'm being rude. **

**A: Yeah, I'm sorry I'm being a jerk. **

**TJ: Let's just get back to the story.**

**JPOV:**

It just didn't seem right. Or fair for that matter. Why is it, that every time I got close to a girl - one that I actually wanted to be with (even if it was just for a minute) - she was swept off her feet by someone else? And I already knew how this would end . . . She'd chose HIM over me. I was right . . . She was like Bella.

Shelby followed my gaze over to Andrew and her face brightened right as their eyes met. She smiled so wide I was afraid it was hurting her cheeks - all her previous sadness gone.

"Andrew!" she said softly as she stood up.

Andrew strode over to her bringing her up in to a huge hug. Though I could also see the care and gentleness he was using as he did it.

"I missed ya SO much, Shelb." he said as he let her out of his hug.

"Missed you too." she replied.

"Hi ,Andrew." I said - trying to keep my anger covered up. I stepped around Shelby so I was in front of her.

I knew she would chose him over me - it was easy to tell - but I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I already lost Bella, I was NOT going to lose Shelby. She was my second Bella, and I was NOT going to lose her.

"Hey ,Jacob." his eyes were trying to meet hers again by looking around me, but I made it impossible by shifting my weight to one foot then the other.

He finally met my eye with a annoyed look. "What do you WANT?" he asked sounding irritated.

"We need to talk," I said sternly.

He didn't look like he was going to move so I grabbed his forearm. "NOW."

He narrowed his eyes at me - seeming to be annoyed. Then he looked around me to Shelby with soft eyes. "I'll be right back. 'Kay, Shelb?"

I let go of his arm and turned so I could see her response. Her eyes were on his - not even noticing my movement. She just simply nodded wearing no emotion on her face and sat back down at the table.

Andrew didn't take his eyes off of her as we walked through the front door.

"Okay, what do you want Jacob?" his voice laced with his annoyance when we got outside.

"Listen, I know you just imprinted on Shelby - so don't lie to me." I began. " Just don't go thinking this changes everything because it DOSEN'T. I'm still going to fight for her whether you like it or not. And don't think I'll go easy on you or just give up - cause I won't." I warned him.

He gave me a funny look like he had no idea what I had just said. Then after a few silent moments his eyes grew wide with surprise. "Wait are you saying you like… That you LIKE…Shelby?" he sounded like this was a impossible thing to consider.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Yes, I do like Shelby. And like I said - don't think I'll just stand aside and -" he interrupted me though.

"Listen Jacob, I don't want a compotation. I just want what's best for Shelby. And I'm hoping she thinks the best option is me. I don't want our pack to be split by this…"

I really didn't know what I expected him to say - but that wasn't it. I really didn't no what to say back to him either. And after a few minutes of silence he walked back into the house.

I began walking in the woods. I didn't know what to do to try to win her heart. But I had to find a way. I really did like Shelby. She was my second Bella and I was not about to let her fall for another Edward - even if he was my own pack brother…

**SPOV:**

Jake and I were in Sam and Emily's house talking - me mostly crying - when someone else walked in the door. They let the door shut loudly and it cut me off mid-sentence. I couldn't really hear who it was because their thoughts were just consumed with excitement but if they heard anything of what I just said or heard me CRYING for that matter I would be mortified. I knew Jake looked up and from his thoughts he was angered very much by this person. Then I heard the things that began to run through the person's - who had just interrupted - mind . It was being torn of all excitement and filled with the same things that Sam would think of… But they were about ME… not Emily.

That's what made me turn to see who it was. And I was totally shocked when I seen who it was.

Andrew.

I couldn't help but break out in a full face smile when I seen him. And the shock from me hearing his thoughts had turned to awe as they continued. They were so sweet and I just couldn't help it.

" Andrew!" I said softly hoping Jake wouldn't hear me. I stood as I spoke the words.

Andrew basically ran over to me. Picking me up in one of his amazingly gentle hugs.

"Missed ya SO much, Shelb." he said it carrying a lot of emotion.

I giggled to myself as he set me down.

I was about to ask him what he'd been up to since I'd been gone, but Jake had other plans.

Jacob positioned himself in between Andrew and I. "Hi, Andrew." Jake sounded like a jealous boyfriend or something.

"Hey, Jacob." Andrew replied back. Not really listening to Jake.

As Andrew tried to find me with his eyes, Jacob shifted his weight from one foot to the other so it was impossible to see me.

I had no idea what was going on but for some reason why, when I was not looking into Andrew's eyes I could think clearer. Almost like there was a force that had drawn me to him…

Andrew was getting annoyed. Not only did his expression verify it but his thoughts did too. "What do you WANT?" he asked Jake with annoyance in his voice.

"We need to talk." Jake told Andrew.

Andrew didn't look like he was going to move and Jacob grabbed him by the forearm.

"NOW." Jacob didn't look like he was joking. And Andrew didn't want a fight to breakout in front of me.

Andrew's eyes went soft as Jake finally let his eyes meet mine. "I'll be right back. 'Kay, Shelb?"

I once again was melted by his eyes. The draw was there, too.

Jacob let go of Andrew and turned around to see my response.

I just nodded, not really knowing what to do. This was going to be difficult. First I thought I would just have to deal with Paul and Andrew's friendship and then hiding from the pack that I knew what they were - and I what I was from them. But now it seemed like I was going to have to deal with Jake and Andrew's love obsessions too.

The boys headed outside as I sat down. I really didn't know what to do about this. I didn't have the guts to break anyone's heart. And the one persons heart I DID want was now a vampire - which I hadn't even seen or talked to yet, and he probably had no intentions of even seeing me again.

I really wanted to see Andrew now that there was a feeling about him, but I didn't want to face both Jake and Andrew at the same time or get caught up in the moment and do something stupid. So as they argued out front I walked quietly out the back door - hoping they were to busy to hear me.

Right as I stepped out the door I ran into someone and was forced to the ground.

"OW!" I whined as my arm fell hard on a rock.

As I picked my arm off of the rock I noticed it was scraped up a lot. It was lightly bleeding and it burned from the scrape.

"Oh, GREAT!" I murmured sarcastic to myself.

I looked up to see Timothy standing there with a expression of pure horror.

_OH LIKE I NEEDED THIS!!!!_ His thoughts were screaming so loud I thought I would get a headache just by listening. _Sam's gona KILL me!!! And I bet Jake will yell his guts out! And if Conner finds out… Oh GOD! I don't even know what he'll DO!_

I sighed at Timothy's thoughts. "Timothy can you help me up please?" I asked quietly.

He snapped right out of his screaming thoughts. "I'm SO sorry Shelby! I swear I didn't see you and I'm not used to the strength yet and-" He cut himself off. He basically just told me a BIG hint of what they were. He stared at me wide eyed.

I acted like I didn't even here that part though. "Timothy its fine. Please just help me up then help me in the house so I can get some more ice." I begged.

He nodded fiercely. He was willing to take the moment to drop the subject - and quickly.

I held out my hand and he quickly took it and easily picked me up off the ground. When I was up Timothy let go of my hand and I brushed off some of the dirt that had gotten on me.

" Shelby, I'm SO-"

"TIMOTHY!" I yelled.

He shut right up and looked at me with apologetic and concerned eyes.

"I told you not to worry about it. Now just help me find some ice and a bandage before someone sees and you get in trouble - and I get embarrassed." I pleaded.

He just nodded and opened the back door for me.

I slowly walked in hoping for the life of me I wouldn't get dizzy and trip.

Timothy noticing my uncertainty pulled out a chair (the same chair I was sitting in right before).

I sighed. "Thinks."

"Its no problem ,Shelby. I mean your being totally chill and after I hurt your nose AND scraped up your arm. I mean I'm being a horrible friend. " he began. I was about to protest and explain that that's what friends do and that he wasn't, but he continued. " So you just sit there and let me find you some ice."

"Okay…" I said unsure if I should just let him treat me like a little kid like he was.

After a few minutes of looking for a baggie to put the ice in Timothy finally found on in a cabinet by the sink. He quickly jogged over to the freezer and poured a bunch of ice in the bag - so much where it would barley close.

"Here ya go Shelb." he handed me the bag of ice.

"Thanks," I murmured back as I placed the ice over my scraped up arm.

"Be right back, I'm gona go see if Emily has any bandages in the bathroom."

I nodded in agreement as he walked into the living room then into the bathroom.

This was turning out to be some day. This was my second ice bag today and I still had to deal with keeping my secret AND now I'd have to deal with Andrew and Jacob.

And like I needed anymore drama - Andrew walked back into the house. His thoughts and expression told me he was surprised and confused about what Jake had said. But when his eyes met mine all confusion was gone. Replaced by thoughts of me.

I blushed and hoped that Andrew didn't see it. I didn't want to give him the idea that I was okay with… well to tell the truth I didn't know WHAT impression I didn't want to give him. I knew there was a pull between us now, but I only felt it when he was around. And I really didn't want to get mixed up in anymore supernatural stuff then I already had to. But then again… He did look better then the last time I saw him - I mean he was never ugly - but he never really attracted me. That was until now…

I really did notice him more than I used to and it almost felt like when me and Paul were together…

"Shelby…" he said softly with a HUGE smile.

"Hey," I said shyly.

He looked so happy to see me and I didn't know why but my heart fluttered with butterflies when I looked into his light gray eyes.

Then I snapped back into reality when his smile faltered.

My butterflies vanished and I had a deep want to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

He rushed over to my side and pushed the ice - that I held to the scrape on my arm - away.

"Shelby WHAT HAPPENED?!" he didn't yell but he sounded VERY worried.

"Andrew! Shh, its fine. I just… tripped" I lied.

Andrew sighed and re-looked at my arm. "I wish you'd be more careful."

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, _I_ need to be more careful." I said thinking about Timothy as I said it.

"Hey, Shelby I found the bandages now alls we need to do is-" he cut his sentence short when he seen Andrew. "so, all we need to do is clean up that scrape…" he said slowly and cautiously keeping his eyes on Andrew.

Andrew thoughts were saying Timothy sounded suspicious of something. "Timothy?"

Timothy acted like he didn't hear him and began to bandage my arm.

I knew I wasn't going to spill. For all that Andrew knew I had said everything I had to say. I just hoped he wasn't going to get anything out of Timothy…

"Timothy… do YOU know anything about this?" he asked him with suspicion laced in his voice, and pointing to my arm.

Timothy still acted like he couldn't hear him.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Timothy if you know anything, you'd better tell me know before I tell Sam your hiding something…" he taunted.

I was afraid he'd get in more trouble so I spoke for him. "The only thing Timothy knows is that I fell outside and he was nice enough to help me." I said it with the most annoyance I could (which wasn't much).

By this time Timothy had just finished bandaging my arm and Andrew was looking sorry.

"Timothy listen, I'm sorry-"

"Hey, Andrew, don't worry about it. We both worry about Shelby - she's like my best friend remember?" he said cool-y.

Andrew laughed lightly. "Yeah, you guys were basically joined at the hip before she left…"

Things grew uncomfortably quiet. And I was about to tell both of them I had something else to do when Conner walked in.

I sighed of relief. He had NO idea how much he had just helped me.

When he spotted me he spoke quickly. "Hey, Shelby. Um… I know you want to catch up with everyone, and hang out with your friends but we still have to unpack."

I rolled my eyes but still stood - taking whatever chance out of the awkward situation I could.

"Plus you still have to pick between Fork's school or LaPush." Conner mentioned in a smaller voice.

I groaned because I already knew of what was going to happen next. Conner and I had this discussion before we got off the plane. I could go to either Forks for school or LaPush - of coarse Conner wanted me to go to LaPush (he could keep a better eye on me here). But _I _wanted to go to Forks. I really didn't have a reason for wanting to go before, I guess I just wanted to be apart from the pack. But NOW I had a good reason and I'm sure if I told Conner he would send me to Forks right away. My new reason was Jacob and Andrew - and a little bit of Timothy. I really don't think I could concentrate with them in my classes - especially if Timothy was giving me bloody noses all the time. Not only was I hyper aware of them but I could hear all of the pack-member's thoughts. I really didn't want to deal with all that drama at school.

Andrew and Timothy's eyes were on me never moving a inch.

I bit my bottom lip and turned to Conner - not really wanting to face them and talk. "You ready to go?" I murmured.

Conner was giving me a serious look and his eyes kept shifting to Andrew and Timothy sanding behind me.

From his thoughts he REALLY wanted me to talk to them or one of them MAKE me talk to them.

I knew we'd be standing there forever if someone didn't talk - and SOON. So I turned around and spoke. "Do you have anything to say to me?" I asked them.

Timothy looked at Andrew then back to me.

Andrew spoke first. "Why don't you just go to our school?" he asked.

Then Timothy. "Yeah, it'd be like old times! The four-" Then he looked down sadly and corrected himself. "I mean the three of us."

I sighed out of frustration. "Look, I know it'd be cool and all to go to the same school with each other again, but I don't know if it would work again. But just let me think about it - okay guys?"

They both nodded - not in agreement, they just wanted to be through with the conversation.

I was about to turn around when Andrew caught me up in one of his gentle yet huge hugs.

I gasped when he touched me. I could feel the butterflies in m stomach turn again. After what felt like to soon he ended the hug by placing me back on the ground. "Have a good night sleep Shelb." he said with a husky voice.

I couldn't help but stair into his light (now sparkling) gray eyes. "I will if YOU will." I said without thinking.

Somehow he didn't notice that I just mentioned his scouting schedule for the pack. "Don't worry about it - I'll get some sleep. Promise." he said with a large sparkle in his eyes.

I smiled easily and felt a slit pull on my shoulder.

I turned to see who it was and wasn't surprised that it was Conner.

"Come on Shelby, you need some sleep." he said but his eyes were burring with fury and he was staring right at Andrew. I could see from the look in his eyes - and his thoughts - that he was just saying that and he'd rather stay and beat up Andrew for flirting with me.

Oh, great! More drama.

"Hey ,Conner can we get going please? I'm getting really, tired." I tried to get him to take his eyes off of Andrew before his thoughts became more irritated and he became dangerous.

His eyes immediately left Andrew and met mine. " Yeah, we should really get going." He looked back to the boys. "See you guys later."

Conner made me exit the house before him and the only reason I could register from his mind was that he thought Andrew would try to kiss me if he had anymore time - or chance for that matter.

I had to try very hard not to laugh at that as we walked down the road.

*****

After only a half of unpacking I was done. Conner now knew why I rolled my eyes before. He hadn't noticed that I was faster but I had to be REALLY careful about my strength. It was hard for me to act like the weak and defenseless little girl I was supossted to be. I mean ,yeah, I got hurt as easily as a normal human - but that's when I wasn't phased. And the funny thing about ME phasing was that you couldn't really see a difference in the way I looked at all! I still looked like Shelby Daniels - weak and helpless 16 year old. But what the people around me didn't know was that my hearing was heightened along with all my senses - even the ones like my mind reading. My mind reading though still didn't read the minds of anyone's BUT the pack. Unfortunately that wasn't the only down side, another, was that I couldn't control my wolfish instincts yet and I usually just followed them.

When Conner decided that I could go to bed and he'd stop bothering me about the school issue - which I told him I would choose VERY soon (little did he know I already DID choose) - I took a long shower and crawled into my bed. It took me a while before I could get to sleep, but when I was asleep I was glad it wasn't a horrible nightmare about my parents and the vampires again. I was happy in my dreamless sleep; it wasn't as good as dreaming about beautiful things or peaceful things - but it was nice. Numb.

**Okay so this chapter was sort of slow and just filled with drama and explaining but I PROMISE next chapter will be better! Just don't forget to review and tell me what you think and give your advice. And tell me what you'd like to see next chapter! Oh, and if your confused about anything just tell me in your reviews so I can clear it up in the beginning of the chapters or in the character chats! THANKS SO MUCH TO MY FANS! ;) LUV YA ALL!!**


	7. Competition Begins

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. But I do own mine so DO NOT STEAL THEM! Thank you! ; )**

**Okay so the last chapter wasn't as exciting as I would have hoped and there was a lot of drama. But I hope I made up for it by making you laugh as Timothy was scared out of his mind by his own strength. And I hope this chapter will make you laugh even harder! Anyways if you have any questions about the story just tell me in your reviews and I'd be glad to answer them! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Character Chat!**

**TJ: Hey, again this is the brain behind the story TJ! Okay so this week we have 2 boys that haven't really been mentioned a lot in this story: Marcus and Tyson! **

**M: Hey, everyone!**

**T: Hi, what's up?**

**TJ: Okay, so can you 2 tell the audience a little bit more about your characters?**

**T: Well, were both newbie werewolves-**

**M: That have been changed recently**

**T: And we were like brothers before all of this happened. **

**M: Yeah, we were like, best budz! **

**TJ: *laughs***

**T: Anyways, we are REALLY, just friendly, chilled out people.**

**M: Yeah REALLY easy to get along with too.**

**T: And when we join the pack we straight away just become like-**

**M: AWESOME, friends with Timothy!**

**T: Exactly! **

**M: Timothy is like the nicest to the newbie's besides Seth.**

**T: Which, we became really good friends with later on.**

**TJ: Cool.**

**M: So that's pretty much it!**

**T: Yup.**

**TJ: Okay, awesome! Well thanks for sharing you guys' stories, and now its time to get back to MY story. HAHA**

**SPOV:**

Okay, so after my WONDERFUL night of rest, I woke up to the smell of something burning.

I quickly slipped on my _Invader Zim _slippers and rushed down stairs to investigate. I mean REALLY? It was only our second day here and the house was already on fire? What the heck?!

But I would have rather imagined the house on fire before what I seen standing in front of the stove.

Conner. In pajamas. COOKING. And of all things… PANCAKES!

I stood at the bottom of the stairs trying to figure out what he was doing - why would he be COOKING breakfast? He could have just ate a bowl of cereal like he usually did.. I mean he knew I didn't normally eat breakfast (made me feel sick later on in the day).

I stood there for what felt like hours. Watching his futile attempts of cooking. I had to try really hard when he kept burning the batter AND himself.

But after about the fourth try I was starting to feel sorry for him and the pan he was cooking with ( it was almost all covered in burnt and scorch marks).

I walked into the kitchen, without saying a word, took the burnt up pan out of his hands - placed it in the sink - and walked over to the cabinet. I pulled out his favorite kind of cereal out of it and then walked over to another cabinet and pulled out a bowl. Going then over to the table and sat both of them down and looked at him with a cocky smile.

He sighed dramatically. "Okay! Fine! I give up! I can NOT cook!"

I laughed to myself and sat down. "Come eat your cereal ,you dork." I said playfully.

He rolled his eye and grabbed the two things I had forgotten: A spoon and the milk. Then he readied his cereal and sat down to eat.

As I watched his stuff his face I still was challenged by the reason behind his actions.

"Okay, not that it wasn't funny as all hell - but WHY did you try cooking in the first place?" I asked still trying not to laugh as I thought about him cooking.

He gave me a weird look.

"What?"

"You swore." He sounded surprised.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Um, first off 'hell' isn't reall a cus word - it's a place. But anyways, yeah, I swore. You make it sound like I just read your mind or something." I thought I'd be funny to say something I CAN do that would be amazing. Which it would be… IF he knew. WHICH he didn't. GREAT, I was beginning to try to make MYSELF laugh…

Conner shook his head and returned to eating his cereal. " It just doesn't sound like something you would normally do ,Shelb." he said after he swallowed his mouth full of Frosted Flakes.

I really didn't want to even CONCIDER me changing - so I changed the subject. "Are you just saying stuff to try to distract me, so you don't have to answer my question?"

He swallowed another bit and acted like he didn't hear me. But his thoughts were screaming out loud that I was right and if he acted well enough I'd leave him alone.

"HA!" I yelled out loud. "I WAS right! You were cooking for a reason." I said without thinking.

He swallowed another bite and was still acting but now he looked like he was hiding something.

"Spill." I said sternly.

He was still giving me the silent act.

"NOW."

Still nothing.

I sighed. "Now, or all the guys can hear about you trying to cook those REALLY, manly, pancakes." I taunted with a sly smile.

His eyes grew wide and he swallowed quickly. "Okay! I'll tell! Just don't tell the guys! Seriously, I'm beggin you!"

I smiled widely. "Spill."

"Alright, so I might have been cooking you breakfast so you'll think more about going to the reservation's school…" He said sheepishly.

My jaw dropped. "CONNER!!"

"What?!" He asked innocently. "I just wanted you close to people you knew. There's no harm in that!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. If he wasn't going to hold up on his end of the bargain and let ME pick the school I wanted to go to then HE should have let us move into a different house. THAT was the agreement!

"Well, Conner, you know what? Now I AM definitely going to Forks for school." I said stubbornly.

I quickly jogged/stomped up the stairs and into my room before he could say anything - and locked the door so he couldn't just come in. I didn't like people trying to control me and he knew it. That's why I always never understood why he always TRIED!

I turned my stereo up as loud as it would go and fell flat on my bed - hoping sleep would take me into a dreamless sleep once again.

**JPOV: **

I woke up this morning with nothing to do and nowhere to go. Sam had given Seth, Timothy, Leah, Quil, and Embry, the patrol for this morning and afternoon. And Sam himself was training the newbie's Tyson and Marcus how to fight. Plus Paul and Jared were off to collage and me, Andrew and Conner seemed to be the only ones without anything "wolfy" to do.

So after a lot of thinking I decided to go over to Shelby and Conner's. It was the only way I could think of for trying to get Shelby to like me before she realized what had happened between her and Andrew and before she found out what we were.

I was about half way to their house when I heard Shelby scream Conner's name with anger and annoyance laced in her voice. Then a few moments later I heard stomping and music playing VERY loudly.

I ran quickly the rest of the way. Hoping that Shelby would still be calm enough to talk to me.

I knocked lightly on the door. Knowing Conner could hear it.

The door opened with Conner looking like he was in trouble, but his look turned to mocking when he noticed it was me. "Hey, Jacob! What's up?"

"Hey…" I said confused - wondering why his moods changed so fast. "Can I talk to Shelby? - I know she's here. I could here her scream at you half way down the road." I said jokingly.

Conner laughed and moved so I could come in. After he shut the door he walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

"She's in her room." he said lightly.

I was surprised he didn't want to know why I wanted to talk to his sister and not HIM. I mean she was his SISTER - had no connection to the pack what-so-ever. HE was the member, not HER.

But I hurried upstairs anyways. I didn't want to question my good luck. And I really didn't want him to change his mind and question me about my motives to see his sister.

**SPOV:**

I was about half asleep when I heard a loud knock at my door. I was to tired to really listen to the mind of whoever it was - which I thought for sure it was Conner coming to apologize.

I rolled over not really wanting to deal with him. " Go away," I moaned into my bedding.

Another loud knock.

"I said 'GO AWAY'!" I yelled.

Once again another knock.

I growled fiercely and stormed over to the door. "Conner, I said GO AWAY!!!!" I yelled as I opened the door.

But was shocked to see that on the other side wasn't Conner. But Jacob.

All my anger vanished and was replaced by embarrassment.

I was acting like a little kid. A RUDE little kid going through a temper tantrum at that! Oh my….

"I-I'm sorry…" I stumbled around the words.

I hoped he could see the sincerity in my eyes. And I also hoped he could see that I WAS yell thinking it was Conner - NOT him.

"Nice to see you too." he chuckled.

I smiled. Thank goodness he was taking this all very lightly and not embarrassing me even more by making a big deal out of it.

I really didn't know what to say anymore so I asked the most basic question I could think of. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and ignored my question. "May I come in?" he asked nodding his head towards the inside of my room.

I moved so the door could open wider and let him in. As he entered my room I went to go sit on my window seat - making sure to take up both sides of it up with my feet.

He walked over and sat on the side of the bed that was facing me, sitting down on the edge.

After a few moments of silence and just looking back at each other he became uncomfortable and so was I.

His eyes drifted towards the door. He snorted.

"What?" I asked. Trying to find any reason to break the awkward silence.

"Your door." he said simply.

I squinted my eyes. I didn't really get what he was saying. Yeah, it's a door - was abnormal about it? " Okay unless I'm missing something, there's nothing funny about a door. So what about my door?" I finally asked, letting my curiosity blurt out of my mouth like word vomit for the second time since I've been here.

He looked at me with knowing eyes - making it look like the answer was so simple and easy to see.

He must have either gotten the hint that I had NO idea what he was talking about or he had gotten tired or trying to show me, because he soon rolled his eyes and gave in. "Your door, its wide open." he said like that was weird.

I gave him a funny look. "AND?" Emphasizing the word to show him I seen nothing wrong with that.

All of sudden his face lit up with humor and a bad boy smile played along his lips. "Oh, nothing. I just thought it seemed like you were worried about something…"

I sighed dramatically. "Oh, my gosh! Jacob stop being so dang cryptic and tell me what the heck your talking about, please." I begged.

"You like ruining funny things don't you." he accused. Before I could even object he was talking though. " What I was talking about was that your door was open, AND parents usually make their daughters leave their doors open when they have a boy in their rooms." he explained.

Oh.

I was mentally hitting myself in the face. Of coarse it was so simple of a joke to get!!! Ger! I feel SO stupid! I thought.

Then it all hit me like a ton of rocks. He was flirting with me…

I felt the rush of blood flood my cheeks and I knew I blushing. And badly.

I brought my legs into my chest and hugged them while looked down at the floor, not really able to meet his gaze now. I didn't no where to go from here with him. He was a friend to me… nothing more. But the sad part was is I didn't have the heart to tell him. God, I'm such a coward.

That's when I felt a warm hand underneath my chin - lifting it up.

I knew it was Jake. I couldn't hear anyone else's thoughts besides my own and his.

He tilted my face towards him. He was now kneeling on the floor in front of me, and I hadn't even heard him get up or even move for that matter.

Then as his eyes locked on mine I heard, in his thoughts, of what he thought to do.

I didn't know how to stop it. But sooner then I thought his lips met mine.

His quickness made me flinch back at first, but Jacob didn't even seem to notice. I didn't know exactly what to do and kissing him back wasn't a option so I sat there. My face emotionless, myself motionless, and eyes closed.

His musky, woody sent was stronger and warmer. He smelt like a wooden cabin in the summer. Like freshly cut wood mixed with a warm sea smell. To me it smelt wonderful.

His lips were warm and soft against my own. And he seemed to be trying to make it deeper and more passionate.

When I didn't respond he moved his hands to the sides of my face, instead of just one tilting my chin towards him.

He still didn't get a response out of me.

He broke the kiss finally. Sighing as our lips separated. His hands never leaving my face.

I could feel the frown on my face. And as I tried to read his thoughts they were blank; only seeing my face and remembering the kiss.

I hoped he seen my dislike of his actions so I wouldn't have to say anything but his thoughts didn't waver and his hands were still in place.

I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. But as soon as my eyes were open his lips were on mine again. This time gentler and softly.

I didn't know what was going on, only that I wanted him to stop. My eyes wouldn't close and his thoughts had turned desperate for a response.

All of it I hate to say was scaring me.

Then when I thought he couldn't go any farther, he broke the kiss, only to lick my bottom lip with his tongue.

That did it.

I had no idea why I did it but my eyes closed without permission and I moaned quietly.

I could practically hear the cheering that was going on in his head. He'd gotten a response and it was a good one from his point of view.

I felt a coarse of adrenalin pump through me. And the one thing I'd been worrying about the whole time ever since we moved back to Washington happened.

I the adrenalin caused a warm spike to sliver down my spin and like a forest fire spread to m entire body.

I was changing. And at this point I was glad my form didn't change how I looked but only how I felt and acted.

But those thoughts of happiness were regretted when my mating instincts (from being a female werewolf) kicked in.

I forcefully grabbed Jakes face into my hands and forced my lips onto his. My lips moved without my permission but only by my other nature and instinct.

Jake noticed my change in mood right away and was shocked by it, but didn't waver from his original intentions. His lips began moving in a rhythm to mine. Then after a moment he was ferther inspired.

He licked the crease between my lips, causing them to part. And before I could center my human self enough to stop him, he shoved his toughn inside.

A moan escaped from deep in my throat.

I felt my control over my emotions and actions slippig and giving into my mating instincts.

God this was the worss part of being a femal werewolf. When someone was doing this and I was changed…. it sort of brought out the mating instinct. And the bad part about that was that is was hard to control yourself. So you never knew how far you would go…

My hands found their way into Jacob's hair, swisting and notting themselves in the short crop.

Jake pushed up, not breaking the kiss but causing him crawl ontop of me. Pushing me down lower into the window seat I was still on.

I felt his hands slide down to my hips them he suddenly stopped and while we both panted, I gained control of mself once again. And while I was gaining control the sliver that went down my spin was fading and then finally it left.

Jake and me sat like that for a moment. My legs were brought up in my chest so they were baired into his.

I let my arms and hands fall out of his hair and my cheeks fooded with fresh hot blood. My cheeks growing quite a bright red.

I kept my eyes closed not wanting to look into his eyes and see whatever exspresstion was.

After a few mintues of silence and me looking like I was trapped, Jacob moved. His weight taken off of me and the window seat.

I stayed like that until I hear the springs on m bed squeel as he sat on it.

I opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around my legs. Holding my knees into my chest. I still did not make any eye contact with Jake.

There was a akward silence again. But this was a worss silence then before. At least then it was just that we didn't know what to do. Now we were silent for the fact of what just happened.

"I… I'm sorry." I said it so softly that I could barely hear myself.

I really didn't want him to give him the wrong impresstion. I didn't want to be with him. Infact I didn't want to even think about being with Jacob OR Andrew. I wanted them to be my friends, not lovers…

"No…Shelby," he sounded like he was comforting me.

He crossed the space that he had made between us just moments before.

He knelt down in front of me again and slowly went to place his hands on the sides of my head again.

But this time I flinched back. Hoping with all m heart he wasn't going to kiss me again.

His thoughts were saddened when I flinched.

I knew he had no idea what was going on. I mean I DID forcefully kiss him back. But what he didn't understand was what I was. And the sad part was that I couldn't tell him or explain. So I sat there. Looking like a inexperienced, and now frightened, little girl.

Ger! I hated feeling weak…

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

I might hate feeling weak but hurting someone close to me… I hated that more than anything.

He grabbed the sides of my head gently. Lifting my face to look at him.

I met his eyes. They were filled with a glow and he was smiling.

"Shelby… please don't be sorry." he sounded like he was beging and the smile he wore was bright on his face.

"Jake, I-" I didn't exactly know what to tell him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings and yet I didn't want to be his girl friend. "Jake, I don't think that should have happened." I didn't know how else to say it. I'm not the type of person to tell someone 'Hey, your not my type and you shouldn't have even thought about being with me.' Its just not who I am.

"You don't think WHAT shouldn't have happened?" he was now was probably even more confused.

"I don't think I should have kissed you." I said sadly. And right as he was going to say something else I cut him off. "And to tell you the truth I wish you wouldn't have kissed me."

He didn't say anything. He leaned his head up to mine.

My breath hitched. But not in anticipation; but in fear that he would kiss me again.

I kept my eyes down and then felt his warm lips on my forehead.

* * * * *

After a little talk I finally told Jake that I was sorry and he sweetly told me not to worry; and that I should speak my mind. He told me that whenever I was feeling something wrong he wanted to know - no matter if I think they might hurt his feelings. He told me that whatever I thought was best for me, he'd respect the decition.

He was sweet. But… he's Jake.

To me, he's still the old friend I left behind. Just like I wanted Andrew to stay.

The only problem with that was that Andrew had imprinted. And that mystical pull was now there. Changing my thoughts and emotions when I'm around him.

I was starting to hate the so called wonderful world of sercrets (Conner used to call it that), or so as I call it LIFE.

**Okay so I put more of a intimate scene in this chapter (I just thought some of my fans would like it ;] ). And PLZ don't forget to review! I need some inspiration or I may not write this story anymore ****L. Plus I'm running out of ideas and you guys haven't even met Paul yet. So give me some luv or share your ideas and if I don't get a good response or no response at all I might stop writing this. LUV U ALL **


	8. Reunion

**Chapter 8**

**SPOV:**

It was finally Monday and it would be my first day starting a Forks high schools. It was a long and awkward weekend due to Jacob's visit and my instincts - the two of them combined made a pretty weird moment.

I shook off the though straight away and continued to cram my book-bag full of note books, binders, folders and pencils.

When I was finally able to crush the zipper shut I rushed over to the mirror to fix my hair. And about a hour after that I was happy I'd set out my clothes the night before because my hair was not doing anything. It didn't even look like I could pull it off if I wore it straight down - so I stuffed it into a ponytail, slung my bag over my shoulder and ran downstairs.

"Can you please give Sam a call?" I asked Conner with a innocent smile.

"Why do you need me to call Sam?" he asked back, confused.

I caved in and sighed. "I really don't want you taking me to school and giving everyone death glares. Plus you don't even have the rental car yet." I explained. "So, please, just call Sam."

Conner sighed. picked up the phone and began dialing Sam's number. "Wouldn't have to call anyone if you'd just go to school here," he mumbled - thinking I couldn't hear him.

Within a few moments Sam was in our dirt driveway waiting for me.

I lightly hugged Conner. "I'll be back later. And I have my cell so I'll give Sam a call when I need to be picked up." I let go and ran towards the door. "Bye!" I yelled to Conner as I hopped in Sam's care.

* * * * *

In no time at all Sam had gotten me to school.

I was glad that his car wasn't old yet wasn't new because I really didn't want to make a entrance. Infact I didn't want anyone to notice me until I was ready for it.

"Just call when school gets out. I don't want your Conner to freak out." He chuckled.

I laughed nervously. "That would be funny to watch but not if you're the one he's freaking out on. Seriously, not something to joke about."

He laughed again. "Get out of here." he pushed be towards the car door.

I sighed and nodded. I slung my bag over my shoulder and got out.

"See ya ,Shelby!" he yelled as he sped away.

"Oh, my god," I whined quietly.

He just attracted a lot of people to notice me.

_GREAT!_

I pulled the hood of my pink and black hoodie up and over my head - the black kitty ears standing up.

I looked down at the ground and began walking.

I didn't want to pay attention to anyone because I knew they were staring. I could almost hear they're thoughts about me.

They'd label me with names like _emo _and _goth._

I hated labels because I knew the real truth. Real people didn't need a label because everyone was different - and no one could be the same as another.

It wasn't fair that they didn't realize this and I did when they were older and _supposed to be_ more mature.

I made my way into the school - finally looking up so I could see where I was. I was just about to forget it and call someone to pick me up when I finally spotted the office.

I sighed of relief and walked in.

Kids and adults were rambling around inside. It felt warm and was full of plants, which made it feel like just another part of the forest Forks was built in.

I made my way to the front desk - happy that I'd worn my caprees with my converse instead of my skinny-jeans with them.

"Hello, may I help you?" A rather large, older woman with red hair asked.

"Um, yes. My name is Shelby Daniels. I just needed my schedule and a map please." I asked with a politeness that I only seemed to use around new people. It was odd because even my voice sounded more high and up-key when I was around new people or in a awkward situation.

She nodded with a large smile planted right on her face. "Of coarse, dear. One second, let e go fetch them."

I smiled and nodded. But the smile was for a totally different reason. She had just said _fetch _and technically people said that to dogs - which me and my brother and my cousin and ALL of our friends basically were!

It took a little bit of effort to not laugh at that.

But she was quickly back with both papers in hand and she was highlighting something on the map.

She handed both paper to me. "Now you might want to hurry. Don't want to be late on your first day."

"Thank you," I said as I existed the room and looked at my map.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She'd highlighted all my classes and the best way to get there.

This was going to be a weird day.

* * * * *

I looked at my schedule and was surprised that all my classes were advanced - some two years advanced. So I was taking junior and senior classes when I was only in the tenth grade.

This year was gona suck. I'd have to study harder and I'd probably graduate sooner than I'm suppose to.

I looked again at my schedule as I entered my first class.

History.

There were only two seats left and they were both in the back so I decided to pick the one that was near the edge of the classroom - away from most of the people.

As soon as the bell rang two more students came in.

But they looked more like models then students. The girl had a short hair black hair cut and she had a pixie like attire, where as the boy was tall lean and had curly blond hair. Both eyes matching each others - a bright amber.

I noticed the two were holding hands and there was only one desk left - and it was beside me.

I stood up. "You guys should sit together." I said with a small smile. I walked to the other end of the classroom and grabbed a extra chair.

I was about to sit in the back when the pixie looking girl walked over.

"Thank you for giving up your seat." she said with a bright smile and a voice that sounded like bells.

"It was no problem. Its just you guys seemed close and I wouldn't have wanted to make you feel awkward sitting next to a stranger." I explained.

"Ms. Cullen? Ms…Daniels?" the teacher called. She had some trouble finding my name.

Me and the girl quickly turned towards the teacher.

"Yes, ?" she asked.

"Is there a problem girls?" asked.

I was just about to say no when the pixie like girl spoke again.

"No. I was just welcoming a new student and we seemed to be one short of desks." she explained.

The teacher's eyes seemed to widen a bit behind her big rounded glasses. "Oh, I'm sorry Shelby!" she apologized. "I'll ask the janitor to bring you up a desk, but first…" she dug in her desk until she found a large text book. "Here you go." she walked half way to me, handed me the book, walked back to her desk and then picked up the phone that was obviously provided by the school. "Everyone turn to chapter one please." she ordered the class.

I looked to the girl standing next to me. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

She smiled. "It wasn't a problem. Oh, and my name is Alice."

"I'm Shelby." I said shyly.

"Alice, you might want to sit down and start reading before gets angry." the blond haired boy she walked in with said from his seat. I noticed he had a southern draw about his voice.

She turned and smiled at him then turned back to me. "That's Jasper." she motioned towards him.

I nodded. "You might want to listen to him. I'd hate to get you in trouble."

She smiled wider. "You should sit with us at lunch - that's unless you have somewhere else to sit, of coarse." she said nicely.

Then she sat down before I could say yes or no or anything for that matter.

"Ms. Daniels?" brought my attention back to her.

I looked up with a questioning look.

"He'll be here in a few moments but for now you can just sit in that chair you've seemed to have found and begin to read the first chapter." she ordered. " And please, I know its your first day but we don't allow hoods in class."

I nodded sadly and pulled off my hood - letting my black hair cascade down my back in a long pony-tail.

I could see from the corner of my eye that a blond haired boy was looking at me with a sparkle in his eye.

Ger! This is not what I needed. I didn't need anymore guys liking me. I only wanted one guy to like me in the first place and the whole magical/mystical world was messing around with my life. I mean Jake might have liked me either way but if none of the stupid things like werewolves and vampires would exist then Andrew wouldn't like me and we'd all be friends still.

Wow. All those angry thoughts went through my head just because a boy was looking at me in adoration. God, I needed a councilor.

I was just about done with the third page of the chapter had assigned when the janitor - a younger but scruffy looking guy - came in with my desk.

"Thank you," I murmured as he set it down on the other side of Alice's desk. Thankfully she was a nice person.

The rest of the class was uneventful and as the bell rang Alice and Jasper got up at the same time with their things already gathered. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand. "It was nice to meet you and I hope we can be come good friends." she said as she walked by my desk.

As they walked out of the room Jasper gave me a confused look and followed his girlfriend out.

My second hour class was algebra and it wasn't a subject I was good at.

Every other subject was simple - pay attention and read what they assign. But math was totally different for me. I couldn't get the concept of some of it. It was my worst subject.

I slugged into the class not really caring about what went on because I didn't think I'd understand it anyways, so I'd wait to ask Conner for help tonight.

I was just about to find a desk when I was knocked off my feet by something really hard and cold.

"Ah!" I squealed as I headed towards the floor.

Then something cool latched on to my arm - causing me to stop.

My face inches away from the ground and the cold feeling had a grip on my arm.

I looked up slowly to find a very tall, large (not fat - muscular) boy had my arm.

He had dark short hair and the same color eyes as both Alice and Jasper.

He lifted me to my feet easily and looked at me with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "God, how much do you work out?" I asked jokingly a little disoriented.

He chuckled.

I laughed. "No, I'm serious! You feel like cold marble!"

He shrugged it off. "You know what they say 'a cold equals a warm heart'."

I smiled. "Thanks for catching me," I was about to walk off when a tall super-model looking blond stood in my path.

"What he saves you from a crushed face and you two aren't even going to exchange names?" she asked dramatically.

Her hair was long and blond and her eyes were like his and the other two's.

I was starting wonder if it was a fashion trend.

I turned back to him. "I'm Shelby Daniels."

The blond walked around me to his side and grabbed his hand. He willingly excepted and gave a gentle squeeze.

She smiled at him then turned to me. "I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen." she said sweetly, and obviously emphasizing the word _boyfriend_.

I smiled tightly and nodded.

Then I realized that Rosalie looked like Jasper and Emmett had the same last name as Alice.

"Hey Rosalie?" I gained her attention imminently.

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to have a twin brother named Jasper?" I asked her. "And Emmett, you have a little sister named Alice - right?" I asked him.

They looked a me for a few moments not saying anything.

"I met them last hour and was just wondering because the guy, Jasper, he looks a lot like you." I pointed to Rosalie. "And the girl, Alice, she has the same last name as you." I pointed to Emmett.

"Oh!" he said in understanding. "Yeah, Alice is my sister, and yes Jasper is Rose's twin bro."

I nodded. "Cool." I said genially. "Nice meeting you guys." I said as I spotted a empty seat in the back of the class.

I quickly walked over to it and sat my bag down in it. Then made my way over to the teacher's desk and told her who I was. He said hello and handed me my text book and sent me back to my seat.

The class was boring and the teacher had a horrible monotone voice. It took all my might not to fall asleep. And if it wasn't bad enough I had some peppy, cheerleader type of girl trying to act like she already knew me! She introduced herself as Jessica. I immediately tried with all my might to act nice - I'm not usually a mean person. That's when she asked if I'd sit with her and her friends at lunch - I told her I'd think about it.

Then the bell for third period came. As everyone existed the room Rosalie and Emmett didn't spare a glance my way. It was obvious that she didn't like me and that she was gona do everything in her power for her boyfriend to feel the same way.

I came to my third hour class, biology.

I didn't even bother looking for a seat as I walked in - already knowing that we were assigned partners.

I went right to the teacher's desk - I thought I'd get the most embarrassing thing over with first.

"Hi, um… I'm Shelby Daniels" I studdered to the brawny looking man with glasses (my teacher).

He gave me a confused look. "Oh right, the new student!" he exclaimed after a moment. "Hello I'm ." he puttered around his desk until he came upon a large text book with a sticky note attached to it. "And here, is your text book." he handed me the over sized book and moved from behind his desk and began looking around the room. "And, your biology partner will be…." he finally said pointing towards the boy's direction.

I looked over to see that the boy was the same boy who had been 'admiring' me in first hour. The same blond hair boy with the damn sparkle in his eye. Those stupid blue eyes.

I know I was over reating - I mean I just called blue eyes stupid when I have them too. But seriously, I was sick of guy drama. I only wanted _one _guy and _he _was the whole reason why I'd came to Forks High.

I missed Paul and I wanted him back. End of story.

I sluggishly made my way to the table he was sitting at. He obviously wasn't taking in my exspresstion - because it was a warning and he was strating up in his seat and trying to look cool.

I sighed of full blown dread. I was so fustrated that I wasn't even paying attention to anyone else in the room.

That's when I was knocked off my feet and pushed forward.

"Ow…" I mumbled as I hit the floor. Someone was ontop of me and it was obvious that they fell on me.

"I'm sorry!" she squeeked.

"Its okay can you jus-" someone voice drowned me out.

"Bella!" a male equivilent to Alice's vioce. It was like dimmer and lower bells and he sounded worried and protective.

I couldn't see what either of them looked like because I was still on the floor and I had no idea of why - whoever they were - was freaking out when I was the one who was forced to the ground.

"Bella are you alright?!" the girls wieght was taken off me and as I tried to pick myself up I fell back to the hard tile of the biology room.

My arms were to tired and after being thrown to the ground they were really tired. "Ow!" I whined quietly.

"Hey are you okay?!" the blond boy was on the floor in front of me.

"Ms. Daniels please get off the floor," Mr. Banner said absent mindedly. I don't even think he'd seen what had just happened.

"Can you please help me up? My arms hurt." I asked the boy.

Normally I would just ignore him but it was obvious that he was the only one who seemed to noitce me. And I relized that if anyone would help it'd be him.

He egarly nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist rising me up.

As soon as I was up hih enough I slipped my knees down underneath me.

He unwrapped his arms from my waist and took my hand helping me up the rest of the way.

"Thanks." I murmured as I dusted myself off.

"No big." he shrugged. "Cullen should of helped you up though. Him or Bella."

"Who?" iasked getting confused.

"The girl who knocked you down - her name is Bella Swan. And the guy that freaked out and picked her up - and just left you -" he rolled his eyes. "Was her boyfriend, Edward Cullen." he explained.

I nodded.

"I'm Mike," he said nicely.

"I'm, uh, Shelby." I studdered. "Well, thanks again for helping me up."

I reached down to collect my bag and text book but he grabbed it before I could.

I looked back up to Mike and straitened up.

He smiled at me and turned to _our _desk, setting my book down in front of my seat and my bag on my seat.

He sat down in his seat and patted mine. "Come on."

I mumbled some profanities under my breath as I sat down. And _again _noticed people staring at me. But this time it was a girl about my hieghth she had brunette hair and brown eyes. And the boy next to her was smiling in amusment and looking every now an again. He was taller then me and the girl and had bronze hair an the same amber eyes that Alice, Jasper, Emmett _and _Rosalie all had.

I averted my eyes and looked at my text book.

I felt a bump on my arm. I looked over to Mike with a questioning look.

"He has a assignment on the board." he motioned to the board.

I nodded. "Thanks."

I turned open to the assigned page and began to read.

Then I felt another bump into my arm.

I sighed in frustration.

_Why can't he just leave me alone?!_ I thought to myself.

I put on a fake smile and looked over to him - but he was reading. Then I looked down, his hand was passing me a note.

I took it and placed it open in my book to make it look like I was still reading.

_So how's your first day in a new school doing? _it wrote.

_Well the people are friendly enough. I've only been knocked over twice today. _I wrote back.

I handed it back to him and I noticed as he read it he was trying to hold back a laugh.

He passed it back.

_Well atleast you didn't get hurt right? _

I snickered. _Yeah I'm fine. I didn't get hurt. _

I passed.

He read it and his brow frowned. He quickly passed back.

_Are YOU okay though? I mean you already said you phsicaly fine but are YOU okay?_

My jaw dropped. How did he know? Was he seriously following _that _much attention to me?

_I don't want to talk about it if that's okay. _I wrote back.

He wrote quickly and his eyes were starting to have that little sparkle again. _You can tell me anything you know. I'll help. _

I growled underneath my breath. _Mike drop it please. _

I passed the note and Mr. Banner seen this time.

"Ms. Daniels and Mr. Newton. Please stop passing notes. You need to phocuse on the assignment." he requested.

I nodded and hope to god that Mike would listen to Mr. Banner or what I wrote atleast.

But my hopes were once again shoot down when I felt a bump in my arm.

I fearcly grabbed the note and read it. _Come on, I'm sure its nothing. Plus I feel sort of bad cause I like you. Won't you let me help? Please?_

I growled out of anger. I wish he'd just drop it.

I also wished Paul was here to save me.

I picked up the note and crubled it up and threw it at Mike. "Drop it." I whispered fercly.

"Just let me help, Shelby!" he asked like we were a couple.

I gave him a pure look of horror. " I don't even know you! So, DROP, IT!" I whispered with as much anger as I could.

He gave me a sad look and then tried to grab my hand.

I pulled away. "Mike leave me alone!" I was still whispering and the bell finally rang.

I stood up and grabbed my bag. And again he tried to grab my hand but this time he was successful. I tried to pull away but he was gripping my hand to tightly.

"Mike let go!" I yelled at him.

"Just let me help." he whined.

"Mike!" I yelled still trying to get my hand out of his but he wouldn't let go!

I was just about to yell at him some more or slap him when the guy Mike told me was named Edward came over and put a restraining hand on Mikes shoulder.

"Mike I think she told you to let her go." he said in a menicing voice.

Mike flinched back and let go of my hand.

My blood was pulsing to that area and it hurt. I rubbed it slowly while keeping my eyes on them.

"Edward mind your own busness. I mean you wouldn't want Bella to think your interested in another girl." Mike taunted.

That's when the girl I knew to be as Bella walk around Edward and punched Mike right in his face.

I laughed at Mike's diamise but then frowned when I relized she had hurt herself.

"Ouch!" She wimpered.

Edward gently grabbed Bella's hand and looked it over. "Nothings broken we'll just put some ice on it." he murmured.

She smiled and put the hand she just punched Mike with in Edward's. "All better." she said happily.

They both looked back to me.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

Bella smiled and put a reassuring hand on my sholder. "Mike's a creep. Its okay, you don't need to thank us."

I felt stupid at that moment. What I could change when someone was kissing me but I couldn't change when some guy was becoming controlling?! God I was messed up.

She let her hand fall off my shoulder and looked up to Edward. "Could she sit with us at lunch?"

I looked down. I didn't want to sit with anyone at lunch I wanted to find Paul. I didn't even know if he still went here.

I had to try really hard not to let any tears enter my eyes. I looked up to see Edward staring at me intently.

"You should sit with us at lunch." he said in a monotone.

I nodded as Bella's face grew bright.

"We only have our books so we can stop by your lock before we go if you want." she said to me. Probably noticing that my bag was still full of text books and note books from all my previous classes.

I nodded and made my way out of the classroom, with Edward and Bella following me, and Mike out cold from Bella's punch on the biology floor.

It didn't take me long to put my things away in my locker, and retreave my wallet with my lunch money.

"Ready?" Bella asked sounding excited for something.

I nodded confused and began following Edward and Bella to the lunchroom.

When we entered Edward let go of Bella. "Go grab your lunch and meet us at the table." he whispered - thinking I couldn't hear.

He kissed her cheek and headed off into the mob of kids in the caffateria.

"Come on," she murmured as she walked to the lunch line.

I followed her without another thought.

Alls I grabbed was a tray, a small yogart, a small side of carrots and a chocolate milk.

We were walking to the table when Bella all of asoden stopped.

"What?" I asked. "Something wrong?"

She turned to me with a smile and turned to look in the corner of the lunchroom and standing there looking as surprised as I felt was. . .

Paul.

YAY!! Really good chapter if I do say myself! But seriously people please write reviews. I mean its not hard at all!! So if ou don't start writing reviews I'm just gona leave the story as is and you'll never know what guy she picks or how her brother will act if he finds out about Paul, or what will happen if she chooses Paul. And the one we ALL want to know - will they ever find out what Shelby is? Haha so just review please! 3 u all!

~*~ TJL


	9. What!

**Chapter 9**

I couldn't believe what was in front of my eyes. It was to good to be true. Nothing this good ever happened this easily.

I stood there for a second, trying to wrap my head around the fact that he was actually there.

He just sat there with tons of emotions playing on his face. Sadness, happiness, and horror.

I guessed the sadness was the remembrance of me leaving, and the fact that he wasn't friends with Andrew or Timothy anymore. And the happiness because I was back - I hoped I was right about that one. But the horror I couldn't understand. I hoped with all my heart that he didn't hate me now. It would hurt to much and to tell you th truth I don't think I'd be able to get through it fine.

I was finally pulled out of my ringing thoughts when I felt a bump in my side.

I looked over to see Bella smiling widely. "Come on, lets go sit down." she said like she already knew about me and Paul.

I nodded unsurely and began to follow her to the table my eyes not moving from Paul.

I didn't know why I was acting like this. I was making myself angry. I wanted to run over and jump into Paul's arms. But then a sad and departed side of me came out when I saw him - what if he didn't want me anymore? What if when he changed into a vampire it changed the person he was?

We were about half way to the table and my and Paul's eyes hadn't left each other for a second when the preppy girl from my second hour cut off me and Bella.

I squeaked in surprise and Bella tried to regain her balance.

"Jessica?" Bella asked confused.

She sneered at Bella and looked to me with a wide smile. "Hey, Shelby!" she totally ignored Bella. "How about you come sit at our table?" she motioned to it.

The first thing I noticed about the table was who was sitting there. Sitting there along with a group of students was Mike.

I held in a shuddered and a laugh - the side of his face that Bella had hit was turning puffy and pink. It was definitely gona bruise.

I didn't reply to Jessica's offer and after a while I noticed she was getting ancie.

"So, are you coming to sit with us or…?" she tried to get a answer out of me.

I shook my head remembering that Paul - my Paul - was at the other table. "I'm sorry, but no. Now Bella and I have to get going." I said quickly.

Bella nodded in agreement as we turned around to go to the table.

Jessica gave a totally fake frown that looked pitiful and walked back to her seat.

That's when I dropped my tray. Causing lots of staring and awkward silence.

But I didn't care. Alls I wanted to do now was run from the room crying.

Paul wasn't there anymore.

I could feel the horror and rejection fill me as my eyes raked over the deserted seat he was just moments before sitting in. Looking me in the eyes. Looking into my soul.

Emmett was standing with a desperate look on his face and looking at the lunch room doors on the other side of the cafeteria (obviously the place where he'd made his escape), while Rosalie was absentmindedly filing her nails. Alice was looking sadly, down at her hands underneath the table while Jasper - at her side - was trying to comfort her by rubbing her shoulders. And Edward was looking in my and Bella's direction with a tortured look on his face - like some how this was all his fault and he felt horrible for it…

I couldn't speak or move. Alls I felt was hurt and humiliation.

Paul obviously didn't want me anymore, and it hurt a lot. He told me he'd be there for me and now he wasn't. The one person besides my parent - who were now dead - and Conner who I actually trusted was Paul. And now he let me down and probably left all feelings he ever had - _if _he had any - were gone as well.

I felt a cold streak go down my cheek and I noticed at once it was a tear.

I quickly wiped it away with my sleeve - smearing my black eyeliner.

"I'm sorry, Shelby." Bella said like she knew what was going on.

But she didn't. Infact none of them knew that I knew Paul. And no one knew how much he meant to me.

I shook my head, in denial, at Bella and to try to clear this moment from my memory.

I quickly walked (well sort of jogged) out of the cafeteria, wiping any stray tear off as they came out.

"Shelby!" I heard Bella called behind me.

I found no comfort in Bella's voice; it only made me go faster.

When I believed I was at a safe enough distance I noticed I had ran to the out door lunchroom.

There were stone tables and benches and grass was the ground it all stood on. Close by were the woods and the actual lunchroom was a few yards away - so I deemed it safe to finally let myself cry it out.

I let waterfalls of tears pore down my cheeks - making them icy cold from the combination of cold wind and tears.

I gasped for air as I was losing all of mine. My whole chest felt like it had caved in and was still trying to collapse further.

I had no idea why there would be a reason to stay anymore. My whole reason to come here was Paul. What reason would I have to stay now that I knew I couldn't have him? Now that he didn't love me anymore and didn't want me…

My hands were shaking and my eyes were beginning to burn from my tears and smeared eyeliner.

_So much for my prince coming to save me… _I thought. _I guess Paul was never my prince. _I mentally sighed. Thinking about this was only going to make it worss. But I didn't care, anything sounded better than this right now. _Now I'll have to deal with Andrew and Jacob alone. A imprint's going to be hard to ignore though… God I miss Paul._

I sniffled as he ran through my mind. I hated the fact that the ones who loved me - and me them - were all leaving.

My parents.

And now Paul.

Was I cursed to live a lonely and unhappy life?

Silently I prayed nothing would happen to Conner - the last person close to me at the moment. I'd seriously die if anything happened to him.

"Nothing will happen to Conner," I heard a voice say behind me.

It startled me. I hadn't told anyone at school about Conner, or the fact that I had a brother.

I didn't say anything as I tried to see if I could identify the voice if it spoke again.

"Shelby, if you want to know who it is then turn around." the voice spoke once more. This time I could identify it though. It was Edward.

This confused me once again. I was sure I didn't tell him about Conner. And how would he know I was worried about him, a minute ago? And second, how did he find me?

"Your thoughts say all I need to know." he said after a few minutes of debating and asking questions inside my head.

My eyes widened. He could hear my thoughts.

I slowly turned to him. "What are you?" I asked in a horse voice.

His face still looked tortured but he answered. "I think you know what I am." he answered. "Me _and _my family."

I thought about it for a minute and came up with nothing.

"Keep thinking." he ordered.

I looked up to meet his amber filled eyes. The same ones he and his famil-

I stopped. Him and his family had the same colored eyes… Emmett felt like marble did the rest of them? - I bet they did. And they all moved with grace, looked like movie stars and all had pale white skin.

I sniffed the air - something I hadn't done since we moved into the old house. And my theory was right.

"Vampire."

OMG!!! Can you believe it?! Shelby found out who the Cullen's were!! What will happen next?! Will she except the Cullen's or will her old past with vampires ruin her and kill her chances of making them her friends? And what was up with Paul? Why did he run? Why is Paul hanging around the Cullen's? And if he's supposed to be a vampire then how does he still have his gray eyes? Read to find out! **REMINDER:** PLZ review. Thank you. 3 you all! **(oh and a thank you to my fans for reviewing when I really needed it!) **

~*~TJL


	10. Reliving a Fantasy

**Authors note: Though you might think that a fantasy is perfect, but your dead wrong. Any dream, fantasy - whatever you fantasize about - there's always a flaw. just about everything has a flaw, and nothing is perfect. The only way to be okay with this is to remain optimistic, and remember that, though things might not be as perfect as you want them to be, you always have a reason to live your life the way you want to.**

**Chapter 10 Reliving a Fantasy **

The rest of the school day went pretty good to say at the least. Paul was in my last hour and we all (Melody, Paul and me) met up in-between classes, so we could talk or just simply walk together.

It was nice to have Paul hold my hand again. And it felt even better to be able to talk to him like we used to and get back to being our old simple selves. Being boyfriend and girlfriend like old times - well, except for the fact that we had to keep it a secret from my family and friends in LaPush.

I asked him all sorts of things about his new life - just to catch up. I asked him about the Cullen's, his life in-general, and - the thing that had been driving me nuts - his eyes.

So from what I got out of it, was he was now apart of the Cullen's clan now, or family as they called it. And they only ate animals so their eyes became amber and honey colors instead of crimsons and reds. But like any normal vampire, they always were darker when hungry.

That's when I became even more confused about his eyes. I mean his eyes were originally gray, but he was a vampire now. Weren't the supposed to be red or like the Cullen's? "Contacts," he said with a amused look when I asked him.

"Contacts? That's all?" I asked shocked. It was such a simple answer and I wasn't really expecting it. "You mean your not some special vampire, that gets to keep his eye color and has all these cool powers that normal vamps can't do?" I asked sacristy and quietly.

Melody snorted. "The only thing special about him, is that he's going out with the newest and most wanted girl in the school." she said. The se turned sort of serious. "And can you please keep the 'V' word down to a minimum? We _are _in a public school."

I nodded in understanding.

Paul gave her a grateful look I really didn't understand. But I let it go - I was to happy at the moment to try to read between every line of our conversation.

But against my will - and my mind setting - my eyebrows frowned.

And my low self-esteem got to me once again.

Most wanted girl in the school… no she couldn't be right. That wasn't me.

I noticed I looked worried and I didn't want _them _to worry about me so I decided, to play it dumb and make it into a joke.

"Really?" I asked shocked and jokingly. "Your two-timing me?!" I acted.

This was a method I used regularly, being funny and sarcastic to take the attention off of myself.

Melody laughed.

Of coarse she did, it was apart of the plan.

I smirked. It always worked.

"We've only been together for a few hours and your already cheating!" I acted like I was yelling but I did it quietly so I didn't cause other people to stare - making the attention I was trying to lose in the first place, come back as double.

Paul squeezed my hand and looked down at me. A smile playing at his lips.

I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I would never cheat on you," he said truthfully. "Plus, who would I want to cheat on you with?" he turned jokingly.

And I couldn't help but smile widely. He didn't want anyone else. He wanted me.

As hot-headed as that sounded. I liked it. It felt nice to be wanted by someone you thought you could never have.

"No one here is cute enough!" he said sweetly his eyes boring into mine.

And out of nowhere Melody gave him a angry look then hit him in the arm. Of coarse she wasn't jealous of _me_ - she was mad at the fact that he'd basically just called her ugly.

He looked over to her, in total understanding of the situation.

"Melody, your taken. Plus you're my best friend. Not to mention Shelby's best friends with your boyfriend. And I don't think Timothy would be to happy if his ex-best friend was hitting on his now girlfriend." he said. Trying his best to dig himself out of the hole he'd just put himself in.

Melody though - not even thinking about his apology - heard the only thing in the sentence that she could talk about.

She smiled sadly as she began to converse. "You know he misses you. He talks about when you, Shelby, him and Andrew all used to hang out."

And that did it. It ruined the whole carefree state we were all in. Feeling sorry for everyone, was a weakness me and Paul shared.

Paul frowned. "I miss him too. But… its just not the same anymore. And were just not able to be friends anymore." he said sadly.

I rubbed his hand in my own. Trying to cheer him up.

The thing that was good about me and Paul's weakness though, was that we didn't dwell on or own sadness and pity for everyone. We tried our best to help the situation - even if we couldn't help ourselves, we always made time and tried our best to help theirs.

"Well, maybe you can be friends again, if they got over their differences it wouldn't be that hard. Your still the same Paul and their still them." I said without thinking.

I totally forgot that I wasn't supposed to know about the pack. And making it seem like I didn't know about them made it easier for me to keep _my_ secret.

And I really hoped I didn't just ruin that.

Paul's eyes found mine with suspicion imbedded. "Shelby-"

"RING!!!!!" the bell rang. Cutting him off.

Saved by the bell.

I sighed a quick sigh of relief.

"Oh looks like I got to go." I said quickly. Faking sadness. "Bye!" I yelled as I headed off to class, hoping that they'd forgotten about our little conversation.

Well the class I'd sped off to, to preventing my secrets to be told, was to say at the least, uneventful. Most boring reading class ever.

Yes I no its stupid, but evidently Forks High School thought it was an important part of your curriculum to have a whole hour to just read. Which was okay. But it sucked when the school board picked out the books you were reading. Seriously, its almost like the members in the school board had people go around and pick the most boring books in the entire world.

I mean, me, a total book worm, actually hated a book. Me. The girl who took a opportunity to read just about anything (even the back of a cereal box) thought these books were horrible. This class was going to kill me.

It felt like it took forever for class to be over with - and I was already on chapter 24 of the book I was assigned(which was supposed to last me the month) - when the bell finally rang.

When the bell rang for the class to end I was so happy.

I sighed of relief (for probably the third or fourth time today) as I packed up my things and headed towards the door.

I was eager to see Paul again, so I wasn't really watching what I was doing as I rushed through the door and rammed into something really hard.

It felt just like when I rammed into Emmett this morning. And just like this morning cold arms wrapped around me and held me stably up so I wouldn't fall.

I looked up and felt my breath hitch.

It was Paul.

No matter how many times I could see is face it still had the same impression on me. Heart rate would speed, or just simply knock the breath right out of me.

I knew he could hear it, and for the first time I wasn't embarrassed.

"Hi," he chuckled.

His laugh was beautiful and charming. Almost made me go limp in his arms from the beauty itself.

I breathed deeply to try to catch my breath. "H-hey," I stuttered.

He chuckled again.

Oh gosh, if I thought that reading class was dangerous, I'd better think again. He was making me faint just by simply laughing and being here.

He pecked my cheek. "Lets go find Melody," he said and took his hand from around my waist and placed it in mine.

I was still breathless and in shock.

So as he let go of me I sort of wobbled.

He continued to smile but I could see the worry in his eyes. So he removed his hand and wrapped one stone cold arm staidly around my waist.

Then we headed off to find Mel.

* * * * *

After walking to our classes we - which finally started - we were now sitting in study hall. Unfortunately, we already had all our assignments that were assigned in class, done so it didn't take us long to get bored.

So we basically spent that whole hour texting Melody in her study hall - which was down only three doors away from ours.

It was surprisingly fun.

We chatted about teachers and we teased each other about random facts. It almost felt like we were normal teenager.

Almost.

When school was finally let out, Paul offered me a ride home.

Which of coarse, I sadly had to decline, due to my secrets.

I was starting to get a lot of them now… werewolves as family… me being a little bit of one myself… and now I had a vampire boyfriend - which I was not supposed to have due to old tribal law.

"I don't think I should." I began. "I want to but you know how Conner is." I said hoping he wouldn't end up driving me. Conner was a werewolf and Paul was a vampire. That's the simple reason, why it would not work if he drove me home.

He thought about it for a second - obviously realizing why I was declining.

Then sighed. "Fine…" he walked over and grabbed me around my waist affectionately. "Do you have to go?" he basically begged as he hugged me.

I giggled.

Once again - hot-headedly - loving the attention and cuteness.

I pulled away so I could look up at him. "I do." I said sadly. "Wish you could come with me."

He looked down at the ground and his arms tightened around me to pull me closer. "But I can't…"I could tell he was upset about him being what he was - more than me infact.

But now that I knew he still loved me I couldn't careless about what he was anymore.

I put my arms around his waist and hugged him back affectionately. "I'm sorry."

**PPOV**

"I'm sorry." she said sadly as her arms wove around my waist.

I wasn't sure but… I felt that Shelby already knew the real reason why Andrew, Timothy and me couldn't be friends anymore. Like… she already knew they were werewolves like Melody did.

I shook away the thought.

Alls I really wanted to do right now was stay with Shelby. I didn't want to let her go. I missed her so much and I didn't want the chance at losing her ever again. And I wasn't even sure if I could be away from her over night.

This morning when I thought she hated me I was going to do what Edward used to do to Bella. I was going to sneak into her house while she was sleeping(you could tell I really wasn't thinking straight - I mean I wasn't even thinking about Conner or any of the other pack members) and watch her while she slept.

At least that way I could keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe. And it would have been a way for me to be with her.

But the worss thing about everyone in LaPush being werewolves was the fact that you couldn't sneak in without someone smelling you - that's if you were me at least.

So it would be impossible for us to be together anywhere in or near LaPush.

"Its not your fault. I just wish I could be with you a little bit longer." I said as I buried my head into the crook of her neck. She'd put her hair in a ponytail so it made it easier to be closer to her. Though I did wish I could smell her hair once again. But instead alls I could smell was the unquie sent of her blood.

It wasn't as tempting as Bella's was to Edward but that's because Shelby didn't smell like food. She smelt like the most beautiful flowers. Perfectly put together to complement the others.

"Wish Conner and the guys would just go on a long vacation." she mumbled.

That set a few different emotions through me. Sadness that, that would be the only way we could be together at our home (well at my old home that is). Anger, that they were the ones keeping me and Shelby apart when they used to be my friends. And even more anger… because they were the only ones that could keep her safe. It made me feel useless, like I could never protect the one thing that ever mattered to me.

"Shelby? Do you need a ride home or did you already call someone?" Melody asked.

Ruining the mood. Again.

I loosened my arms so Shelby could look at Melody.

"I didn't call anyone yet. Do you live near LaPush?" she asked in a very Shelby way. "I'd hate to have you drive there and then have to drive all the way back here." she said considerately.

She sounded like Bella when she said that.

God. The Cullen's were right. Me and Edward _are _alike.

"Shelby, I _live _in LaPush." she said like it was obvious. "Born and raised there."

I rolled my eyes.

I didn't want her to be a jerk to Shelby.

Shelby shook her head and laughed. "Okay, I'll call Conner on the way there to tell him I got a ride."

"'Kay," Melody squeaked.

I bent down and peck Shelby on the lips. Then buried my head back into the crook of her neck.

"I'm gona miss you," I whispered in her ear.

She pulled back to look into my eyes. Then stepped on her toes so she could kiss me again.

I kissed back for a second. Kissing her gently but then she traced her tongue along the bottom of my lip.

It felt amazing. Sending a shiver of pleasure through my body.

And then she pulled back away. She had a large smile on her face.

Wow… she'd been practicing.

All of a sudden my happy erotic feeling was gone, and I was angry. I didn't expect to get angry or even jealous for that matter but I was. The thought of someone - no, _anyone_ else for that matter kissing her… I just _hated _even the idea (I still do infact).

"Shelby!" Melody yelled by her small - and old - little black car. "Come _on_! Stop sucking Paul's face. We got to get going!" she yelled impatiently.

Shelby sighed.

I unwrapped my arms from around her.

She kissed my cheek and smiled sadly. "I'll miss you."

"Wait!" I grabbed her hand. I quickly (at vampire speed) pulled a pencil out of my notebook, a small piece of paper then wrote down my cell.

"Here," I held it out to her. "This is my cell phone number. You can call me anytime. The Cullen's don't mind. They're all usually 'busy' around that time anyways. Well Edward is usually with Bella - but still. You can call anytime you feel lonely." I explained.

She smiled widely and grabbed it. "To late."

I hugged her. "I'm just a call away." then pecked her cheek one last time (well for today) and let her go with Melody.

"Finally!" Melody said as Shelby came closer.

"Oh, shut up." Shelby murmured as she got in the car.

I waited until they left the parking lot - keeping my eyes on them - until I walked over to my car.

I was actually surprised when Carlisle offered to buy me a car. My adoptive parents hadn't even offered to do that, when I was human. I felt like I was already intruding but he and Esme said that it was no problem.

They were such nice people (vampires if you wana get technical). They were already making me feel like family. Which was more then my adoptive family did when I still had a pulse.

I smiled when I seen my car.

To me it wasn't just a car, but a reminder that I had a family once again (like when my _real_ parents were alive). That I was apart of something.

The car was a 2008 Volvo. It didn't even look like a Volvo in fact it looked like a shiny black sports car.

But when me and Emmett picked out this car together Edward got all defensive and said that I was trying to copy him. Well lets just say everyone had a good laugh at that.

Even Esme and Bella laughed at him. Though now I did feel that I was in a lot of way copying him. Though I really had no intention of doing so.

I got in and started the car and headed home.

I really hoped that Shelby called me. I already missed her. And it was killing me that I couldn't be with her the way Edward could be with Bella.

It sort of irked me of how many ways me and Edward were alike. Both of our girlfriends are human, they both had a complication with the werewolves and we both have good taste in cars.

Of coarse there were a few things that I was jealous of Edward for. He got to be with Bella whenever he wanted. I knew one day he'd change her and they'd be together forever. But I'd never change Shelby. It was impossible. Not only because I wouldn't dare change her and take away her family and life, but because her brother and her cousin and all the rest of the pack. I didn't know if I would be with Shelby forever. Its not that I didn't want to, I just… I don't want her to be taken away from her family. I didn't want to _take_ things from her - I wanted to _give _her things. And itt would crush her, if she left. And I wouldn't be able to see her in so much pain.

I really didn't care when I was changed but that's 'cause I didn't have a family. I was adopted. And that family didn't want me. They pitied me. They had six other kids to prove that fact.

The only family I really had was Shelby, Timothy and Andrew. My friends back then were my family. And when she left we all fell apart.

It's a weird way to explain me and Shelby's relationship but I loved her. Back then she was the glue to my whole world. And now she my forever. But we wouldn't be together forever. I mean she still meant the world to me. But we couldn't be together forever like Bella would one day be with Edward. Shelby was my meaning, my everything. So if I couldn't have a forever with her then… then I wouldn't be alive forever either. The day her life ended, so would mine. And hopefully we'd be together where ever it is we go.

That's when I changed my thoughts, as I pulled up into the driveway. Of my new home. The Cullen manor.

YAY! So things are finally going right for Shelby and Paul. Well just a little hint - its not going to last very long. Okay so is anyone wondering about the feeling Shelby was feeling? Well, she'll find out next chapter. And there's always the dangerous situation of the pack finding out about her and Paul. Please review.

~*~TJL


	11. Hidden Secrets and Dates

**Chapter 11 Hidden Secrets and Dates**

After a speedy call to Conner, to tell him where I was, and after programming Paul's number into my phone, me and Melody talked.

At first she rolled down the windows and turned on the car's fans. She told me that I smelt a little werid and it would help to get rid of the stench.

But I knew that she was just trying to get rid of the vampire sent Paul had put all over me.

And she didn't really talk. More like whined about how she was going to look single because Timothy didn't go to Forks High. And about how me and Paul's 'gushing' (as she called it) in the parking lot had cut into her and Timothy's time.

I smirked.

Of coarse what she didn't know is that the whole reason Timothy was never around was because he had to patrol with Sam and the others.

After a while we ran out of things to talk about. We'd already covered that we were from now on going to be best friends and act like we lived at each others houses (well she flat out basically told me I had to on that). But I didn't mind. I had only had Conner as a brother and I wouldn't mind having a sister. And by the looks of it, Melody was the best I'd get. And to tell you the truth she wasn't that bad. Other people might think she's rude and has weird mood swings - but to me that's just Melody. And I reall didn't care. To me she was a great best friend.

I didn't want to be rude about the whole house thing - I mean I wasn't really saying much, just nodding my way through it - so I offered that we spend the night over each others house.

Well, that wasn't one of my greatest ideas.

"OHMYGOSH! Your totally right! It'd be like we're living together." she blabbed out excitingly. "We could spend the night over each others house like three days out of the whole week. We should make two school day sleep-over's and one weekend sleep-over so we have our space and don't get sick of each other." she planed.

To anyone else this would be annoying. Well it was a little bit to me. But still, it wasn't as bad as she was making it sound. Infact this was just one of the many faces of Melody. She could be cool and calm or really hyper and excited. Or she could be a little rude and impatient.

"But lets start this all next week." I said tiredly (I had a long day). "I still need to get settled in and get used to my house again."

She nodded in understanding.

We pulled up to the house and she frowned.

I looked down at my phone. I don't think I'd ever find a safe moment to talk to Paul here. But I could always text…

"If I know Paul - which I do - he'll be waiting for your call like crazy." Melody said. Bringing me out of my deep and worrying thought.

I smiled and nodded. Grabbing my stuff from her back seat.

"Bye, Mel!" I squeaked as I got out of the car.

WAIT! My mind told me to stop. How was I supposed to get a hold of her again?

I looked back in the car.

"Melody? Could I have your cell?" I asked.

She smiled widely. "Of coarse," she wrote it down and handed it to me. "By the way, if your gona call me Mel, then I'm calling you Shelb and Sis." she said like it was a bad thing.

"Okay," I chuckled as I closed the door and walked up to the front porch.

"Bye, Mel!" I yelled as she pulled away.

"Bye, Sis," she yelled back with a wink. Then went speeding down the road.

* * * * *

Conner wasn't home when I came in so I went straight into the kitchen for a snack, then went upstairs to do my homework.

I knew it was weird and wrong but I lied to Paul and Melody when they asked me about it. They asked if I was done (because for some reason they really wanted me done with it) and I said yes. But the weird part was because the only reason I said yes was because I wanted to do it at home.

Wow, I sounded like such a goody-to-shoes. I lied about not doing my home work so I could do it later… and I thought that was wrong? Most kids would lie about doing their homework, then not do it at all. So I needed to stop being such a 'Sorry-Sally'.

When I was done I programmed Melody's number in my phone and then I heard the sound of two footsteps. And as I headed downstairs it wasn't hard to figure it out who it was. Because I could hear their thoughts.

_God, I'm starved. _Conner's thoughts rand through. Obviously his stomach was acting as his brain again.

_Wonder how thing went today at school for Shelby. _Sam's thoughts were loud and clear as well and considerate.

Conner was walking over to the refrigerator as I came into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys!" I said happily.

"Hey!" they said in unison.

Sam gave me a big hug, then sat me down. "How was your first day, short stuff?" he asked making fun of my height.

I plainly hit him in the stomach. "Its not my fault that gravity likes me better." I said playfully. "And today went pretty good actually."

Conner came out of the fridge with a large apple in his mouth. He took a huge bit out of it and gave me a hug. "_Pretty,_ good doesn't sound as good as it should." he said like he knew that I'd been crying earlier. Coming right out of his hungry teenager mode and back into his over protective brother mode.

I gave him a weird look. But then realized they weren't supposed to know that I knew. So I shook it off.

"Well it's a heck of a lot better than, plan out horrible." I said bluntly.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever. You had a _good_ first day. _Yay!_" he said mockingly.

_Yeah okay. So her first day was sooo much better because she went to Forks, then it would be if she went to LaPush. _His thoughts obviously sarcastic as well.

And yet even though I'd had a okay first day in Forks he still wanted me to go to LaPush.

I sighed. "I'm done with my home work. So I'm gona go for a walk." I was about to walk out the door when I seen Conner give a glance at Sam.

_There was nothing in the forest I hope. _Conner's thoughts sired.

Sam shook his head.

Obviously they couldn't read each others minds now while in human form but they could tell by facial expressions.

"Okay, I'm going now," I said warningly to Sam and Conner so they wouldn't freak out.

Sam nodded to me. "Bye,"

I looked to Conner, knowing he had something to say. "Be back at 6:00 or call me to tell me your having dinner with someone else if you are. Because I'm ordering take-out at 5:40 and it will only take them twenty minutes and if I can I will eat _all_ of that food."

I laughed. And nodded.

"I'll call to check in!" I yelled as I walked off the porch.

I walked along the edge of the woods and began texting like crazy. I missed Paul so much and this walk was the perfect chance to text him.

I really hoped Melody was right about Paul waiting for a text or call. Because this was the best I could do for now.

(_Shelby _& **Paul**)

_Hey. Its me. Shelby._ I felt odd just saying it was me. He could be waiting for who know who else to call him or text.

**Hey! How are you?**

I giggled at his wondering. _I'm fine. Its not like I get mood swings all the time. _I joked.

**Haha. Yeah I no. I was just wondering. So wat r u doin?**

I smiled. _Well I'm walking. And talking to you. _

**LoL. I didn't no u were talkin to me. When did that start? Because obviously I missed the memo - I'm still textin. **

I laughed. _Haha, very funny. So wat r u doin? _

I stepped over a rock and almost tripped. God, who knew it was hard to text and walk at the same time?

**Talking to my girlfriend.** He replied.

I squinted my eyes. It'd be fun to mess with him. _Really? Do I get to meet her? I'd love to meet the most wanted girl in the school. Maybe I can get some pointers._ I couldn't help but laugh as I sent it.

**HAHA! Sure you get to meet her. But I don't think you need pointers. Have you looked in a mirror lately? You'll see her when you do. **I laughed out loud when he answered.

_LoL. Really? In the mirror? What did she do steal my image? Or did she tape her picture to my mirror? _I asked. Loving our little joking conversation.

I was afraid I might fall so I sat down on a near by rock and waited for his text.

Which didn't take long. My phone vibrated in my hand as I opened it to stop the mini vibrations and read the text.

**No she did not steal your image (no one could pull it off like you do ;D). And unless you taped your own picture to your mirror then no she didn't. And if your not following this (which hopefully you are) you her. **

Gosh. I loved him.

_Miss you. V-v _I wrote back.

**Miss you 2! **He texted.

I didn't text back. Not knowing what to say and all. I didn't want to tell him anything _to _important over the phone in a text.

**I'm gona text you in I minute. I got to go hunt. **He texted after a few minutes.

_Okay, I'll talk to you later. _

**Love you. **

My heart shuddered. He was so sweet! I wish I could just call him now and tell him to come get me. Two problems with that. First, he needed to hunt. Second, LaPush was full of werewolves and he was a vampire.

_Love you too. Talk to you in a bit. _I texted him.

I got up and walked along the lining of the woods that distanced LaPush from the rest of the forest. I pushed my phone into the confides of my pocket.

What was I going to do now? Just walk? I guess I could, it wasn't like I had anything better to do.

I walked for a while around the boarders of LaPush. But I finally decided that I wanted to see the beach.

I began to walk towards the beach and through the trees on the way there. I always loved the scenery around LaPush. It was so green and mystical, there wasn't a reason not to love it.

I was smiling and just thinking how tomorrow was going to be when I heard it.

_Damnit! I smell someone._ Jacob's thoughts came through just as clear as Conner and Sam's earlier. But his were frustrated and worried.

_What do we do?! _The sound of a teenager (more kid like) _voice_.

_Okay, Jake? Do we all phase back or do one of us phase-_

_WAIT! _Jacob's thoughts yelled.

Everyone's thoughts paused. Even my own.

_Alright, never mind. It was a false alarm. Its just Shelby._ He finally thought.

I was trying hard not to read into his mind. I didn't want to know how he found out it was me.

Everyone mentally sighed.

I silently wondered why they were this close to the houses and phased. I mean _come ON!_ what if someone seen them?!

_Okay, I guess that decides it then. Jake we're going home for the night anyways, and we all know you want to hang out with her, so go. _Timothy mentally told him.

The other's thoughts were all in agreement.

_Fine, see ya later! _Jake's thoughts yelled as he ran towards me as he phased.

Why would he even be near here?! I looked around and noticed I was a few yards aways from Jacob's house. Infact I was so close I could see it though the trees.

I sighed. "Why me?" I groaned softly.

I really didn't want any drama right now. So I decided I'd run.

I tried really hard to try to get the sliver of heat to travel down my spine, but it didn't work.

I heard Jacob closer and I panicked. I leaped forward but tripped and landed on my knees.

"Ouch!" I groaned as I inspected the rip on the knee of my new jeans and a deep cut right inside it. "_Great!_ Conner's gona kill me." I whined.

_Ohmygod I smell blood! I hope she's okay! _Jake's thoughts rang as he hurried towards me.

I gave up just sitting there and inspecting my injured leg.

"Shelby?" he said acting like he didn't know, as he came from behind a thick patch of green.

"Jake?" I said in the same tone.

"Are you okay?!" he asked in a worried tone, as he rushed to my side.

I sighed. "Jake, I'm fine. I just tripped and-"

He interrupted. "Just like Bella," he snorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Jake, I met Bella. Trust me, were nothing alike." I assured him. "We don't even look alike."

He turned serious. "Oh your like Bella more then you think."

I nodded. Not in agreement but to get him to shut up. My head was starting to spin from the heat, humidity and blood loss didn't mix for me.

"Hey, your not looking so good." he pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed. I'm feeling light headed." I told him.

"We'll get you taken care of," he said then without any warning picked me up into his arms.

I was feeling so light headed that I didn't even make a sarcastic comment about what he'd said.

But as he lifted me vertigo hit me hard.

I gagged. "Jake, please. Put me down!" I whined as I tried not to get sick or faint.

"Just close your eyes - so you don't get sick - and I'll run so we'll be there faster." he said.

I shut my eyes as hard as I could and then felt the air move around us fast. The wind blew in my hair and agents my face. Like sticking your head out of a car window. And I knew he was running in his werewolf/human speed.

It took only a few seconds. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." he chuckled. The expression on my face must have been priceless.

I opened them slowly to see Jacob with a wide, goofy smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't say anything but I was beginning to notice that he was only wearing a pair of cut-off shorts. With me in his arms and against his bear hot chest. And my face was close to his. To close infact.

I looked at him with wide eyes, hoping to god he wouldn't try to kiss me again.

He laughed. "Relax! You look like your about to scream."

I laughed nervously.

No, why would I scream? I asked myself sarcastically. Would it be if you kissed me again? Why yes it would!

"Will you please take me inside? Please?" I begged. "My leg really hurts."

He smiled half heartedly.

I was about to thank the high heavens right there when he brought me inside.

He gently sat me down on the couch. "I'll be right back."

I nodded.

He left and headed into the kitchen and around the corner.

He was gone a few minutes when I heard the sound of squeaky wheels agenst the tile floor of the kitchen. I smiled widely when I seen it was Billy. Jacob's father.

I had _officially _met Billy a few days ago when I first came back to LaPush. And he'd made it pretty clear on how Jacob felt about me.

Not only was Billy Jacob's father but he was also my mother's best friend. Even my mom's mom was friends with Billy's parents. It's like a cycle, we we're all meant to be like best friends. And the only reason I'd never really _met _Billy (well now I had a day earlier), was because my parents weren't there to introduce us. But obviously no had given Jake the memo(about us only being friends that is).

"Hey, Billy!" I said happily.

"Hey, Shelby. Nice seeing you again," he greeted. "What're you doin here? Visiting Jake?"

I shook my head. "No actually I was headed to the beach when I fell and cut my leg." I told him. "He just happened to find me."

Billy shook his head. "He's always looking after the ones who can trip over nothing but air." he said mockingly.

I laughed. "Yeah, it's a real skill."

"Okay I found the first aid kit." Jacob said as he entered the living room with a small military looking box.

His face looked serious but then he met my eyes and smiled widely.

He knelt down beside me on the floor - while I was still on the couch.

"It doesn't look to deep so it wont need stitches," Jake murmured to himself. "Which is good so no hospital…"

Jacob was thinking of Carlisle as he thought about the hospital. Obviously they all wanted me clear away from any vampires.

I looked over to Billy as Jacob disinfected and wrapped my leg.

"Doesn't look like Jake can say 'hi' does it?" I asked Billy playfully.

Billy chuckled silently. "Not when he preoccupied with something else," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Jake chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes as he applied the last bandage-holder in place.

"There ya go," he said happily as he helped me up.

"Thanks," I murmured as I brushed off my pants. My leg not really aching anymore due to some none pain paste Jake had applied to it.

"So what were you doing out there?" Jacob asked curiously.

Um… did I really want to tell him where I was going? I thought. What if he wanted to come with me? I didn't think it was a good idea for him to come to the beach with me. I mean, he liked me. What if he tried to kiss me again? Or something else?

But then I remembered he probably already heard me tell Billy and was just being [polite.

"Actually, I was just going for a walk." I said generally. "Who knew it could be so dangerous." I murmured jokingly.

Billy laughed at my joke. "I didn't either. But for you and Bella it seems to be."

I bit my bottom lip. I didn't like to be compared to Bella. We were totally different people, and I liked being different.

"Well, would you mind if I joined you?" Jake asked.

I didn't answer. And I hoped he didn't take offence or feel bad that I wasn't answering.

"On your walk I mean," he assured. Obviously he'd taken my silence as confusion.

GER! Was there no way around this?!

That's when Timothy busted threw the door.

He was breathing heavily. "Jake!" he heaved. "Sam needs us to go," he looked at me for a second then back to Jake. "Now!"

Jacob nodded all flirting gone. "I guess that's gona have to be a no on that walk, Shelb." he said sadly.

I nodded quickly in understanding and relief. "Alright." I said simply.

_I wonder if it'll take very long… maybe if I get back soon enough I can still go on a walk with her. _Jacob thought.

I sighed.

"Jake, come on Sam wants us _now_!" Timothy said quickly.

I nodded. "I guess I'll see you guys later." I said as I headed towards the door. "Thanks for fixing up my leg, Jake. And it was nice seeing you again, Billy."

Billy nodded towards me. "You too, Shelby."

"Wait!" Jake blurted out and grabbed my hand, pulling me back towards the couch. "I'll be right back. I'll see how long it'll take and if it's gona be a while I'll come back to let you know. That way if its only a little errand then I can come back here and we can go on that walk." he said excitedly.

I bit my lip again.

_God, she's doing the same thing Bella used to do when she was thinking. This is crazy how much they are alike. _He thought.

I quickly let go of my lip. "Fine, I'll wait here." I said stubbornly. "But don't be surprised if I'm not here when you get back." I warned.

Jacob smiled his goofy grin. " I wont. See ya in bit," he said to me. He walked over to the door. "Come on, Timothy."

And then they were gone.

I laid my headed back on the back of the couch.

How did I get myself into this? Yeah, I knew I was born into the werewolf thing, but how did I get caught up in between _three_ guys?! This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I wanted Paul. Not Jacob. Not Andrew. Plus Andrew was a friend. And if I knew Paul - which I did - he still felt like Andrew and Timothy were his friends. No matter how far apart they were. No matter how different they were now.

Another thing was I could hear all of the packs minds _and _I knew what they were when I wasn't supposed to.

God. I was in _way_ over my head.

"Shelby?" Billy asked, still sitting in his chair in the entrance to the kitchen. I'd forgotten he was still there.

I looked up. "Yeah?"

He looked at me for a moment. "You have heard of the LaPush legends, haven't you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, the ones about our people descending from wolves?" I asked.

He nodded cautiously. The stared at me for another moment. "You know don't you?" he said with knowing eyes.

My eyes grew wide with surprise.

I didn't know what to say. Would he tell Sam and the pack? If he did what would they do? What would they say?

If I thought I was in over my head before then I must have been six more feet under now.

"Shelby, relax please." Billy asked. "I'm not going to say anything. They'd have to tell you sooner or later anyways; Andrew imprinted on you."

I nodded cautiously. "Believe it or not, I know already."

Billy's eyes widened a bit. "How?" he asked calmly.

I looked down at the floor.

If I thought it was bad telling him how I already knew, it was going to be worss tell him about me.

"I don't think I should tell you." I said quietly.

I looked up at him.

He nodded solemnly taking my answer.

" I understand." he said calmly. Though I knew he didn't know the _real_ reason.

"Thank you. And please don't tell anyone, that I know." I begged.

He nodded again. "Shelby, I wasn't planning to tell them. Its just I've seen that you stress." he said helpingly. "I bet you know bout the Cullen's too."

"Yeah, found out about them yesterday," I said truthfully.

He laughed and shook his head. "No wonder your under so much stress."

"You have no idea," I murmured.

"Well I do understand that you want to just give up and let this all go, and I don't think your brother and the rest of the guys would like that. I don't think anyone would like that." he said wisely.

"What do you mean 'let it all go'?" I asked confused.

"What I mean is give up and let everyone choose for you." he explained. "May I tell you a story, many people of our tribe don't know about it? Only the elders know the story."

I nodded for him to continue.

"You see, the third wife from our old legend went unnamed. The reason was because when she sacrificed herself she was a symbol to all the tribes women that they could be strong without having powers. And they could be as strong as any werewolf." he said.

My eyes grew wide. I was loving his story already. And he had no idea how every word inspired me.

"And you don't have the same inspiration to do what she did - which is good in some ways. Her inspiration was her husband, her four children and our tribe. And _you_ have something in common with her. You are from a family of werewolves and your friends are werewolves, yet, you insist on being around vampires." he explained.

What was he talking about? Now he'd lost me. _She_ loved a werewolf, even had werewolves as children. How were we alike?

Obviously he'd seen my confusion. "Please, let me explain. See the third wife was not from our tribe, she took ours in as her own. And her family was all changed into vampires, even though she wasn't. But this all changed when she was imprinted by a pack member, and then she'd always want to be with werewolves instead of her family." he said ironically.

It was like he knew everything. But how?

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Yes, its quite odd how much you two are alike," he murmured.

Great. I'm alike _another_ person. As if I wasn't bad enough being like Bella. I mean I just wanted to be me. Not everyone else.

"And I wanted to give you something, that the third wife herself, used to remind her of what was important when she sacrificed her life." he wheeled into the kitchen. And a few moments later back out into the living room until he was in front of me.

"Hold our your hand," he ordered.

I did so and he dropped a cold and light object in it.

I pulled my hand closer to my face to inspect the object and gasped at it's beauty.

It was a red gem and black onyx necklace. It was sized delicately with small round and crescent shaped beads. And all the red gems and onyx beads were spaced beautifully. The main bead of the necklace was a large crescent moon and spaced on both sides were smaller duplicates. Making two on each side of the necklace. It was beautiful and it was a old artifact.

"It was hers," Billy said keeping his eyes on the gift. "The four smaller moons stood for her sons and the large one stood for her husband. And the moon itself is a symbol that she gave her old family up for her new one. She was apart of our tribe at that moment. And she cared about our tribe so much that she gave her life for it and her family against something her original family was."

I felt tears puddle in my eyes. "Billy," I said with a straightened voice. "Why are you giving me this?"

He smiled. "Because you need something to remind you, that whatever _you_ decide, you will still be apart of our tribe and you will still have your friends and family."

I felt the tears spill over and down my cheeks. "Thank you," I said with a thick voice.

He nodded affectionately. "Your mother and I were like siblings, and I've always looked at you and Conner as my children as much as your father did." he murmured quietly. "I just thought I'd give you something that could make you feel more like you belong here. And could help you, with any problems you might have."

I bit my bottom lip so it'd stop quivering. "Thank you," I said again.

And I leaped into is arms. Hugging him tightly.

After a moment of shock he finally returned my hug. "You, know that no matter what, you will always be welcome here."

We let ourselves out of the embrace.

"You might want to put that away, so you don't lose that." Billy reminded me as he wheeled himself in the kitchen.

I nodded to myself and fastened the necklace around my neck.

"Are you hungry? Or are you going to take your walk now?" he asked from the other room.

"I think I'll take my walk. I need to think about a few things." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'll see you later then." he called as I walked to the door. It was pretty amazing how well Billy knew me though I just met him a day ago.

"Bye," I called as I left the house.

Wow. I couldn't believe what ad just happened.

For the longest time I hadn't even know Billy. Known _of_ him, but never really met him. And just a few days after I met him were already close enough to be like family. He was like a second dad to me now.

I thought about this as I walked along the beach, twirling the large center crescent, on my newly acquired necklace.

I loved the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and how the sun reflected off the waves. I was surprised that it hadn't rained today. When we used to live here it rained all the time.

Huh.

"Shelby!" someone called from behind me.

I looked behind me to see Melody and Timothy - hands linked - running towards me.

"Hey, Mel! Hey, Timothy!" I yelled from my place. I figured I'd just let them come to me.

Timothy was running faster than Melody - it was obvious that she was slowing him down.

I laughed as Timothy - without breaking out of his run - picked up Melody, threw her over his shoulder and ran quickly over to me.

He stopped a few steps in front of me.

"Put me down!" Melody laughed.

He chuckled and did as she asked.

"Thank you!" she said as she kissed his cheek then leaped at me.

She hugged me tightly. "Shelby!"

I laughed. "Its only been a few hours since I seen you," I chuckled.

"I know," she said as she let me go. "But, me and Timothy are planning to go on a date to the movies tomorrow night and _I_ was wondering if you and your boyfriend would like to come with us? We could have a double date!" she squealed as she relined arms with him.

I giggled. "I don't-"

"Oh, come _on_!" Melody whined.

"Fine!" I agreed.

"Yay!" she screamed highly.

I covered my ears. "Melody!" I yelled until she stopped. Removing my hands from my ears. "Are you trying to kill me?!" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, if I killed you then we wouldn't be able to have a double date now would we?"

I laughed.

"Nice necklace." she said breathlessly.

"Thanks, Billy just gave it to me." I said twirling the little center crescent again.

Timothy's eyes watched the crescent with a memorized gaze wile as Melody just nodded.

"Well, we have to go now," she said taking Timothy's hand and gaining his attention. "We're going to Port Angeles to pick out a dress for his homecoming and then a different one for ours." she announced.

"Why don't you just wear the same one?" I asked. "I mean, its not like anyone but Timothy and a few of the guys will notice."

"That's what I told her!" Timothy busted out.

She have me a looked that said 'oh, thanks!' in a sarcastic matter. Then she looked back to Timothy. "The thing is that _you_ will see the difference and I want you to have a sweet homecoming."

He laughed and wrapped his large arms around her. "If you come I already have the perfect date, so it wont matter about everything else." he said affectionately.

She smiled widely. "Aw! That's _so _sweet!" she trilled. Then her face turned serious. "But that cute stuff is not distracting me. Were going to get my dresses - and the matching crocuses - today so we can get it over with."

He sighed. "Fine," he said in defeat. "Lets get going so we can get back in time for dinner, please."

I laughed. "Bye, guys." I said as they walked away. "Have fun trying on your dresses, Timothy!" I yelled jokingly.

I heard a loud groan from him as they walked away.

I laughed as I continued to walk.

And I started to think more about the gift Billy had given me.

I felt more… empowered. More controlled over myself than what I did before.

And the way Timothy stared at it confused me and made me wonder what was it that made this necklace so special…

* * * * *

As I walked home, after a few hours at the beach I watched my cell phone. Hoping that Paul would text me soon.

I wasn't really paying attention to anything so it startled me when I ran into a warm surface that was as hard as a brick wall. But without the rough feeling. This was smooth.

I shut my eyes tightly hoping that I wouldn't get _to _hurt when I crashed to the ground.

But I never did.

Then I noticed that that strong, warm arms were wrapped around me so I wouldn't fall.

"Shelby, open your eyes," his thoughts thinking about me the way Sam thought about Emily.

I opened my eyes already knowing who it was. And just to prove me right, there he was.

Andrew.

Uh oh.

I was having the feelings again. Why was it that when he wasn't around all I thought of him as nothing more than a friend, but then when he came around all I can think about is how…cute, and charming, and sweet-

_Stop it!_ I mentally yelled at myself.

Must be the stupid imprint thing. Its messing with my head.

"Shelby, are you okay?" he asked, being concerned about my silence.

I shook my head to clear it. "Y-yeah, I-I' m fine." I stuttered.

He let me go but kept his arms out incase I became unsteady.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a look of doubt.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He nodded in return. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked curiously.

"I was walking back home." I said simply. " I was at the beach for a while, but I got tired so I was headed back."

And it wasn't a lie. I was tired. I walked - by myself - for at least three hours. And I hadn't even eaten dinner yet.

God I was starved.

Oh crap, that reminded me I had to call Conner about dinner so he wouldn't eat all the food.

"Oh, why don't I walk back with you?" Andrew asked.

I nodded. "Sure. But I hope you don't mind, I need to call Conner."

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't mind. Its cool."

I nodded and as we began to walk I dialed Conner's number.

Yay! Another long, finished chapter! So tell me what you think and tell me your advice or ideas on how you want the story to go. And I'm sorry for it being a bit bland lately. I promise some drama and action WILL come up. So don't forget to review! Thanks and luv you all!

~*~TJL

**Chapter 12 The Big Date and… complications?**

After a joking conversation with Conner (over the phone) and after telling him the basic where I was, who I was with and etc., Conner assured me that he'd save me some food.

"Okay, thanks." I was about to hang up.

"Wait!" he said quickly.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"Ask Andrew if he wants to eat with us. I think I ordered extra an Timothy's busy." he replied.

I nodded. "Alright, one sec."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and covered it with my hand. "Andrew?" I asked awkwardly.

"Hm?" he looked over to me with a curious look.

"Conner wants to know if you wanted to join us for dinner." I said blankly.

He didn't answer right away. He looked like he was thinking. "What are you guys eating?" he asked.

"I think he said he ordered in Chinese food." I said quietly.

He stayed quiet for a few minutes as we continued to walk. And I hoped hed answer soon because Conner was still waiting for my answer over the phone.

Finally looked down at me as he continued to walk. "Do _you_ want me to come?" he asked.

I felt my cheeks go red.

I knew I missed him. He was one of my best friends. But then again it wasn't a good idea to have him around with the imprint and all. I mean, it was affecting me too. And I didn't like to be controlled, and that's what it was doing to my emotions.

I was about to say no when I thought about what would happen. If I said no I'd hurt him. And, I didn't want that. As much as I hated the fact that I was being controlled by a magical imprint, I still didn't want to hurt one of my closest friends. I mean it wasn't his fault. Its not like he could control it.

I nodded. "Yes, I'd like it if you came." I said with a friendly smile. I really hope he'd note it was just a _friendly_ smile.

He smiled at me. " Then I'll come."

I nodded and put the phone back to my ear. "He said he'd come." I stated.

"Well it took you long enough," Conner whined. "I'll see you guys when you get here." his voice had many traces of annoyance.

"Dibs on a egg roll," I said jokingly.

"If you get here soon enough we'll talk," he said, still obviously really annoyed.

"'Kay, bye." I said as I hung up the phone.

Me and Andrew walked for a few moments in silence.

And unnaturally I wasn't the first to break it.

"So, you and Conner fight over egg rolls often?" he asked with a teasing smile and tone.

I chuckled.

"What?" he said a laugh engraved in his voice as if he was holding it back.

I decided to be sarcastic.

I put on a obviously fake expression and looked at him. "Yes, we do. In fact we fight over rice with our chop-sticks as well," I couldn't help but laugh at the second line.

He laughed too this time. "Well if we choose sides for our 'super chop-stick fight', then I be on yours." he said with a fake yet flirty sarcasm.

I smiled halfheartedly. "Thanks," I murmured awkwardly.

Like I needed it anyways. I'd been practicing how to phase and I could do it in a matter of seconds now. Unfortunately, now that I'd practiced, every time I was close to falling or getting hit any anything, I'd phase. It was good for a few reason, but like anything it had its flaws.

It was good because now I wouldn't get hurt constantly. But it was bad because if someone tried to mess with me and try to scare me like they used to(just for fun of coarse), they'd probably end up with a few bruises or a broken bone.

A few moments later we arrived the house.

We were walking side-by-side not really saying anything (unfortunately I could still hear his thoughts). But then Andrew sped ahead to the door.

I was about to sigh of relief - maybe he was going to be like he used to and be friend-like.

But then I heard his thoughts and seen his actions.

My face fell.

He was opening the door for me. A big grin planted on his face and a sparkle in his eyes.

I walked passed him and murmured thanks.

I was about half step away when he grabbed my hand. "Its no problem," he said with a flirty smile.

I felt my heart do a flip.

Wait… why would it flip? Was it the imprint? The only thing the imprint usually did was put the butterflies in my stomach.

He lead me to the table and pulled out a chair. "You can sit down, I'll get your food for you," he said sweetly.

I was to confused by what was going on to care. I just sat down and nodded.

I heard Conner and Andrew talking in the kitchen. Conner was asking Andrew about what kind of pop he wanted. Apparently he'd bought some pop too.

Andrew came out of the kitchen with a plate of food and set it in front of me.

"What kind of pop do you want?" he asked with a smile still on his face.

"Pepsi?" I asked.

He nodded and went back to the kitchen.

I ate in silence, while Conner and Andrew fought over crab cakes and sweet and sour chicken.

I didn't know what was going on. I knew that I originally didn't have feelings for Andrew and I shouldn't have any. He was my friend and was like a brother. But this imprint was messing with my head and I didn't know how I felt anymore.

After dinner - which I ended up eating my favorites thanks to Andrew - we sat down to watch a movie.

The boys went back to the kitchen before it started and I wasn't really paying attention to their thoughts so I had no idea what was going on. I had to many thoughts of my own to struggle through.

They came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with bowls spoons. Andrew handed me a bowl and it was full of mint chocolate chip ice cream - my favorite.

I smiled weakly. "Thanks," I said before I ate a spoonful.

He smiled too, but his eyes were concerned . He was either starting to notice my mood, or he was just starting to get concerned about it and had notice it earlier. "It's no big." he murmured.

As we watched _The Illusionist _(Conner sitting on the one end of the couch, me in the middle and Andrew on the other end) we ate our ice cream.

Conner ate cookies and cream and Andrew ate half and half; a scoop of mint chocolate-chip and a scoop of cookies and cream.

We were almost done (we were at the part in the movie, when they were explaining how the main character's plan had worked), when the lights turned on.

Conner was such a party-pooper. He'd turned the lights on. And paused the movie.

"Why?!" I whined. "I wanted to watch that! Now we'll never know what happens."

Conner snorted. "I couldn't even follow what was going on!" he basically screamed. "Plus, we _own _the movie; your just being a drama queen."

I rolled my eyes.

"You can watch it later." he assured me like I was some spoiled kid. "I want to watch a movie I can actually understand."

"Always ruining the fun," I murmured quietly.

He ignored me and looked in our movie cabnet.

"Andrew, what about _Sin city_?" he asked totally ignoring me. He probably didn't want my input but I didn't care.

"No!" I yelled. "That movie has _no_ point! Its just scrawny, slutty girls, and gore in black and white."

Conner looked over to me. " I believe I asked Andrew."

I gaped at him. He was being such a jerk! God, I just wanted to give him a bruise in the face…

"Conner, I agree with Shelby. _Sin City_, sucked, it was a horrible movie." Andrew said to my resue. "Could we just finish the first movie?"

Conner glared at him. "Your just choosing her side 'cause of ur little crush," he said like a little kid that'd just been grounded.

Andrew shrugged. "That and I want to watch the rest of that movie. It was getting good."

I chuckled and Andrew smiled warmly at me.

After another half-an-hour of the movie it was over with.

It wasn't a bad movie at all, and if you were like Conner and really didn't pay attention then you really wouldn't have gotten it.

But basicly the girl was out of this guy's league and he becomes a magician and when they're older they reunite but she married. So they work together to fake her death and frame it on her husband. So that they could both be together.

It was sweet but it felt weird watching it with Andrew…

It was another Romeo and Juliet or another Heathcliff and Katharine. But it was a mystery, which made it better.

Andrew left after I told Conner he could watch whatever he wanted; 'cause I was going to bed and it was obvious that he didn't want to watch _Sin City_.

The first thing he put in was _Sin City_. Which wasn't a surprise at all.

I laughed as I told Andrew bye, Conner good-night and went upstairs to take a shower before I went to my room to go to sleep.

(her dream)

_I was running in the forest, away from LaPush. I don't know what I was running from or why but I felt the pure fear of the moment and kept going. _

_I didn't know how long I'd been running but I was phased and the running didn't bother me. _

_I heard the leaves on the branches rustle and the branches on the ground crack. _

_I heard growling and looked behind me to see if whatever was following me was close behind. _

_My eyes went wide as I seen a white werewolf chasing me._

_Why would a werewolf be chasing ME?! What did I do?!_

_I was about to stop went I felt something cold and solid softly grab my hand. It was comforting, familiar and yet some what different. _

_I kicked up my speed and looked over to see who was holding my hand. _

_I didn't see their face but I did feel a smile spread across my face._

I was brought out of my dream by the ringing of my phone.

I groaned sleepily, I didn't want to wake up yet. I kept my eyes closed and reatched for my night-stand, hoping that I'd grab it.

For a few seconds I felt around sleepily and then finally felt my phone. I tried to grab it but ended up pushing it farther away with my hand.

I groaned. Why was the stupid phone making this so difficult? Alls I wanted to do was check who had texted me.

I sighed and reatched farther to where I'd knocked my phone when I tried to grab it before.

But what I grabbed was the edge of the table.

I finally opened my eyes in relization that I hadn't heard it fall to the floor.

I quickly sat up right, turned to my table and turned on side lamp.

**JPOV:**

I felt bad for leaving Shelby alone with my dad. And when I finally got home from looking around the forest with Sam and some of the guys - she was gone.

My dad told me she'd probably gone to the beach. But when I got there she wasn't there either. Only her sent was there, but it wasn't alone. Timothy and Melody (a girl from our tribe and also the girl Timothy imprinted on) were there at one point.

For a moment my curiosity boiled. Why were they with her? What were they talking about?

I knew I sounded a little salker-ish thinking these things, but Shelby (like me and Bella) didn't like being around lovey-dovey couples like Emily and Sam and Timothy and Melody. It made us feel uncomfortable.

I decided just to head to her house and see if she was there. But _another_ scent caught my attention as I followed her stail scent to her house.

It was Andrew.

I growled.

This kid was really pushing my buttons.

I was thinking about just going to her house anyways and crashing his little sceam to get closer to her when I thought about it.

If Shelby is anything like Bella (which she was), she'd notice right away what was going on and then she'd be pissed at the both of us. And I only wanted his chances to die, not mine.

So despite my strong urge to see her I went home and ate dinner. Making a whole new game plan.

* * ***** * *

It was about 10:30 (at night, I'm not a morning person), when I decided to put my new plan in action.

It was called Plan E. Plan Edward.

See I noticed that if Bella didn't like it when I told Edward she was stronger and when I treated her like a person rather then a piece of glass that you were addicted to look at, she gave me rude looks and him warm smiles.

So that's what I'd do. I was going to treat her like a delicet piece of glass that needed to be protected and looked after. And for the addicting part…well that wasn't to hard to cover.

I walked to her house in the night as I thought about this.

As I approached the house I heard the faint sound of the TV blairing with the movie _Sin City_. I could tell from the time line that the movie was almost over with and fom what I could see through the window, Conner was fast asleep on the couch. Obviously he'd fallen asleep when he was watching it.

I smiled. I thought pulling off this part of Plan E would be hard. I mean I was sneaking into a house with a werewolf as the care-taker, but Conner slept like a rock. I didn't even have to use a window, I walked silently in the door and up to Shelby's room.

I know this sounds bad. Like I'm a real big stalker (yeah, I admit it sounds like it), but I was only doing what Edward used to do to Bella. He used to sneak in her room and watch her sleep.

Well I wasn't really here to watch her sleep. I was acaully here to 'protect' her. Like incase she fell off the bed or forgot to set her alarm. Little things that could ruin her day, I was here to help with.

I entered her room silently closing the door behind me. I spotted a computer chair and sat in it. She looked beautiful when she was sleeping.

As much as I hated vampires, Shelby looked like one as she slept. It suited her. Her skin was always pailer then anyone's who lived in LaPush, but she always had a slite tan. But as she slept all of the color left her skin, leaving her white. And her pink cheeks looked now crimstion. White with a hint of rose.

It was getting late and I was about to leave and get some sleep myself when her phone rang.

I was going to shut it off so she could get some more rest but she groaned, and reatched for it.

I walked over to the table quietly and moved the phone so her hand was directly next to it.

But when she went to go reatch for it this time she pushed it off the table.

I grabbed it noiselessly before it hit the floor and placed it gently back on the table.

That's when she reatched for her lamp.

I quickly dropped quietly to the floor before she could see me and rolled soundlessly under her bed.

**SPOV:**

I looked around the room and saw nothing. Not even my things were out of place. I looked over to my side table and sighed of relief. My phone sat there - closely to the edge.

I opened it to see a message from Paul.

A wide smile spread across my face as I thought of him.

**I'm sorry if I woke you up, and hopfully I didn't. But text me in the morning 'cause I miss you already! **He has wrote.

Aw! He already missed me! I wanted to giggle hysterically.

He was so sweet. I'd text him in the morning. I was to tired right now.

I yawned and flicked off my light. It didn't take me to long to drift into a dreamless sleep.

Letting all my thoughts and worries drift away with my conciseness.

**JPOV:**

I let out a sigh of relief as she drifted back to sleep.

I could hear heart heart pounding lightly and rythmaticly in her chest.

I stood up quietly and headed towards he door. Hoping that she wasn't going to wake up during my exit.

I thought about how beautiful she looked as she slept. How her long black hair made her already pale complection look lighter and like stone. She was uncharactisicly white for a indain but she had the blood work to prove she was.

She was a albino, just like Bella.

Though I did miss Bella she didn't have some of the things that Shelby did. Shelby was yes younger (not that that matters), she was grown up around werewolvess and knew how to handle them, and she had the drive that made her feared and respected when there was really nothing to fear from her.

Yes in a lot of ways they were alike; and yet… so different.

OKAY! So im really sorry if my spelling is horrible but my spell check isn't working right(SORRY!). But I hoped you liked this chapter, it shows that Jake is starting to fall for Shelby and not the girl he thinks she is. Well I've been having some writers block so if ur wondering why these last few chapters are slow that's why. I'd really like it if you reviewed so I cant get some ideas from you guys.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHO SHOULD BE THE DRAMA? **

**A) THE CULLENS**

**B) THE VOLTURI**

**C) NOMADS**

**D) THE PACK**

**U TELL ME WHO YOU THINK WOULD BE THE BEST VILLAN/ DRAMA CHARACTERS FOR THIS STORY!!!**

Just a note saying sorry to anyone who found affence to anything I say about any movies or anything else in the story.

~*~TJL


	12. The big day and complications?

Chapter 12 The Big Day and… complications?

SPOV:

**The next day I awoke to the sun shining lightly through my curtains. **

**As I sat up and stretched I really hoped today was going to be a good day.**

**I walked over to my closet and grabbed my favorite long sleeve shirt (just a normal black long sleeve with holes for my thumbs) and my short sleeve black and white zebra top. The long sleeve went under the short sleeve to make a layered look.**

**Then I looked through my closet until I found my dark blue lucky jeans. They were in good shape and the only tare in them was the small tare in the knee. **

**I didn't really know what to do with my hair because I didn't feel like straightening it, so I just pinned it up and put in a black and white bow I got at the local store - just so I matched. **

**Then for the touch of resinous and the thing, I wore all the time now. I put on my red and black crescent necklace. **

**Wearing my favorite outfit made me feel empowered and as little planning as I did for this outfit, I was glad to say it looked cute. **

**I ran over to the bathroom applying my eyeliner lightly. **

**I was just done putting all my papers and books in my bag and was on my way downstairs when I heard my phone ring from inside my room. **

"**Crap!" I groaned as I ran back into the room and picked it up. **

"**Hello?" I asked as I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar - I'd have to hurry up if I wanted to get over to Sam's for a ride. **

"**Hey, Shelb." Paul's musical voice made me stop dead in my tracks. **

**I looked around the room quickly and when I didn't see anyone, I answered him. "Paul?!" I whispered surprised. **

**He chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure if you had a ride or not-"**

"**Paul, you already know that you can't come and get me." I interrupted him. "You know I'd love it if you could but you just can't." I spoke sadly. **

**In this moment, I really wished my family weren't werewolves and my boyfriend a vampire…**

"**Shelby, no. I was gona say Melody called me and asked **_**me **_**if you had a ride but I had no idea. So I told her I'd call you to ask." he finished.**

"**Ask what exactly?"**

"**She wanted to know - if you didn't have a ride that is - if you wanted her to pick you up and bring you to school?" he asked. **

"**Oh," it was weird because I did need a ride. I hadn't called or went over to Sam's yet and Conner was running "eras". **

"**Yeah, I could use a ride," I told him honestly. **

**And before I could say anything else, he spoke. "Well, get your stuff together and I'll call Melody to tell her." **

"**Okay, see you at school," I said causally while I went over to the cupboard to grab a breakfast bar.**

"**Alright, love you." he said sweetly. **

**I smiled widely. "Love you too." I said breathlessly. "Bye."**

"**Bye babe," and with that we both hung up. **

**Leaving each other swimming in cute loving thoughts. **

*** * *** * *

It was a whole five minutes before Melody arrived and I'd already finished my breakfast bar and gotten all my things together. So I was wasting time reading a book called _The realm of Possibility_.

It was confusing at first. Much like reading _Withering Heights _for the first time. However, after you get to the middle (I was almost at the end), it was pretty simple to understand. And it was turning out to be a good read.

I was turning to the seventh to last page when I heard the beeping of a car's horn. And I knew it was Melody.

I chuckled to myself, placed my bookmark at the page, and set it down on the coffee table. I grabbed my bag off the table and ran outside.

I walked to the car - knowing if I didn't I'd probably end up falling on my face.

Melody was beeping her horn as I walked. I could tell she was getting annoyed.

As I got in, she sighed dramatically. "Gosh, it took you long enough," she whined.

I laughed. "You're starting to sound like Conner!"

"Maybe Conner has a point!" she laughed back.

I buckled my seatbelt and she began to drive.

I texted Conner and Sam, telling them that a friend had given me a ride to school and not to worry.

As we rode to school, Melody turned on the radio and we just jammed out. One thing that I loved was music. It didn't matter what kind it was - if the lyircs made sence then the song was good.

We were listening to Metro Station, 'Shake it'.

It was funny to sing the lyrics with Melody. Though I wasn't a horrible singer - I still wasn't the best singer in the world. And Melody was proving to be the same way.

At first, she sang quietly and on key. But when the beat sped up, she began singing louder and way off key.

It was hilarious.

I couldn't follow the lyrics for more then a few minutes with out laughing at her. It was just so funny!

We drove into the schools parking lot right as the song was ending. And we were still cracking up.

As we, parked Mel turned off the radio and we quieted down, but still had wide goofy smiles planted on our faces.

I grabbed my bag and was about to open my door but was startled by someone standing right on the other side.

I squeaked loudly and leaned over onto Melody's side of the car.

"Shelby!"

I looked again at the person on the other side of the car door.

It was just Paul.

I sighed, moved back over to the passanger side, holding my chest. My heart was beating so hard it felt as if it were going to break through my chest.

It was another weakness. I was very bad at handling surprises.

"Shelby calm down!" he pleaded as he opened the car door slowly.

He obviously had forgotten about my dislikes of surprises. Now it wouldn't be unexpected to see him apologizing like crazy.

"Don't _ever_, do that again!" I said demandingly.

"Its okay, Shelby." Melody cut in, with humor in her voice. "I don't think he'd let anyone hurt you. Or let another guy with any intention like that to even come near you."

I breathed deeply, trying to catch my breath. "Just, please don't do that again."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry for scaring you," he said softly.

We weren't really paying attention to Melody anymore.

I looked up into his eyes.

They weren't gray today. But a yellow/brown honey color. Which ment he forgot his contacts…

"Paul…?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" he asked back as Mel got out of the car, and he helped me out.

"You forgot your contacts." I whispered as I swong my book bag over my shoulder.

His honey brown eyes didn't make him look any different. Just more enchanting and charming.

"Crap!" he murmured. He lowered his eyelids.

"Their in my car," he said as he looked over to a blackish gray sport car - it looked like a newer version of a Volvo. Then he looked back to me. "I'll be right back - you can go with Melody if you want to. It'll only take a second."

I nodded. I was about to tell him I was going to stay and wait for him but I felt a tug on my arm.

It was Melody.

"Come on, we'll go put our things away and he'll catch up." she pursued.

I didn't really want to go but decided not to fight with her on it.

So as he walked towards his car we walked in the opposite direction to the school.

* * *** *** *

Mel and me were sitting at some picnic tables when we seen Paul walking towards us, books in hand.

He sat down beside me, setting his books down on the table.

"Sorry about scaring you earlier…" he murmured to me.

I don't think Melody heard because she was still reading the book she had. Either that or she was giving us privacy.

"Its okay, you just caught me off guard." I told him quietly.

He kissed my cheek and leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm just being alittle to jumpy." I said truthfully.

"Well don't be scared, okay? I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he promised.

"I know," I whispered back.

We were about to kiss she spoke.

"What are you two whispering about?" Melody said ruining the moment. Once again. Obviously she was getting tired of her book and thought it'd be nice to interrupt now.

Paul pulled away and looked at her. He looked somewhat annoyed. "Why would it be any of your business?" he asked rhetorically.

She rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "So, Paul, Shelby agreed to go on a double date with me and Timothy." she began. "And that means your going to." she said happily.

Then I finally thought about what she said. Me and Paul, Melody and Timothy… Paul and Timothy in the same room! This was bad, a _really_ bad idea.

"Melody!" I yelled as quietly as I could.

"What?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"We can't go with you!" I told her.

"But you already said you would," she said not fased at all by my sudden thoughts.

I thought quickly. "I only told you that so you'd be quiet."

"Well I don't really care, you said it and your doing it." she said reluctantly.

Paul was being really quiet. He obviously didn't know what to say.

"Besides I already bought your dress and told Alice to pick up Paul's tux." she said happily.

I gave her a confused look.

"Dress…? Tux...?" I murmured confused.

Melody looked down avoiding my gaze.

"Melody…? I thought we were going to the movies." I said plainly.

She stayed silent.

Why would I need a dress to go to the movies…?

I looked over to Paul; he was avoiding my gaze too now.

"Whats going on?!" I demaned an answer.

Paul looked up. "I just want to say that I did _not _know that Timothy was coming. And I sorta told Melody I wanted to go on a _real _date with you… And she suggested that we go to the Homecomeing dance together…" he said slowly, gaging my reaction.

I felt my jaw drop.

Why the _heck_, did they _not _tell me?!

What? Am I not able to be trusted to know my own plans?!

"W-w-w-_what?!_" I said loudly.

"Shelby, _please _don't freak!" Paul pleaded.

I sighed. Trying to clam myself down. But it didn't work well. I mean what else would I be surprised with today?!

Melody's eyes were wide with surpirse from my sudden out burst.

"Why didn't you guys tell me it was a _dance_ and not just a simple trip to the _movies_?!" I asked as calmly as I could. But I ended up screaming.

Melody covered her ears. And her face scrunched up in pain.

"Shelby," Paul cooed soothingly.

I sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay, fine I'll calm down…" I said softly.

Mel was still quiet, but she let her hands drop from her ears.

I didn't know what I was so mad about, but I was. And it just made me even more upset that Melody was going to bring Timothy, when Timothy probably wouldn't get along with Paul anymore. And them being in the same room were just going to complicate things.

I stood up, grabbing my backpack and books.

"I'll… I'll see you guys later." I said a little hurt.

Paul stood up quickly and gently grabbed my hand. "Shelby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. And I should have asked you myself." he apologized full heartedly.

I could see the honesty in his eyes. And I felt bad for acting like this, but it just made me mad that they didn't just tell me what was going on.

I looked up into his eyes, noteing that the gray contacts were already fadeing. "I know your sorry. And _I'm _sorry that I'm being a jerk. But, I like to know my plans. And I _hate_ surprises!" I said hoping he'd hear how sorry I was for acting rude and noticing that I accepted his apology.

He nodded but still looked into my eyes with intensity.

I wanted nothing more than to tell him my secret right than. But I couldn't.

"I should get headed to class…" I said sadly. Removing all temptation of telling.

He weaved his fingres through mine. "Can I come?" he asked flirtingly.

I smiled lightly. He was always able to make me smile - whether I liked it or not.

"If the teacher doesn't kick you out," I joked.

* * ***** * *

As I approached History, with Paul's hand in mine, Alice came skipping up with Jasper at her side.

As he carried her and his books, he looked around. He looked like he was having a hard time with all the people around.

"Hey, Shelby. Hi, Paul." she hugged me tightly, forcing Paul's hand away from mine.

"H-hi, A-alice!" I breathed out. She'd shifted all the breath out of my lungs.

"Alice, your crushing her!" Paul yelled.

"Oh," she let go. "sorry." she apololagized.

I breathed deeply. Allowing all the air, I could into my lungs. "It's okay, I understand."

She nodded. "Yeah, Paul told us that you knew."

I nodded with her.

Paul looked to Jasper. "If you get your fangs near my girlfriend, I'll rip them out." he said seriously.

Jasper smiled. Taking it as nothing more than a joke. "I'd like to see you try newbie." he said on the verge of laughing. "Plus I don't think _my _girlfriend would let you," he said nudging Alice in the arm.

She smiled. "You got that right." then she looked back to Jasper a little more seriously. "And I'm _not_ your girlfriend. I'm your _wife_."

I laughed.

Their family was so cute. And they all were perfect couples. I just hope that Paul and I could be together like they were.

"I guess I'll see you after class," I told Paul as I turned to face him.

He smiled sadly and burried his head into the crook of my neck. Lightly wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'll miss you."

I giggled and pulled back so I could see his face. "I'll be waiting right here, for you when class is over." I assured him.

He nodded and pecked me on the lips. Then turned to Alice and Jasper. "Can you guys keep an eye on Shelb?" he asked.

I shook my head and laughed. "Like I need it."

He looked back. "If you're as clumsy as Bella you do," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

Alice giggled. "We'll keep a good eye on her, Paul. Don't worry." she said as she grabbed my hand with her free one and led Jasper and me into the classroom like a chain.

I mouthed a good-bye as I was pulled into the room.

* * ***** * *

The class was okay I guess.

Alice told me not to worry about the Homecoming dance and that I was acting like Bella.

It was getting annoying; everyone thought I was acting like Bella.

Not there was anything wrong with Bella; it was just that I wanted to be my own person. I didn't want to act like someone else.

When class ended, it was time to go to algebra.

Which Alice and Jasper now knew was a class I shared with Emmett and Rosalie. She'd found out when I told her how much I disliked math and I ended up telling her how I met Emmett and Rosalie.

As Alice, Jasper and I exited the classroom I spotted Paul, leaning against the hallway wall. Looking like a sexy model.

I smiled and walked over to him. Gently taking his hand.

"Hi," I said flirtingly. Batting my eyelashes.

"Hey," he said as he dipped down to peck me on the lips.

As he pulled away, I couldn't help but smile as widely as I could.

Then someone cleared their throat loudly.

I sighed and turned around.

Surprisingly it was Alice.

I was expecting Melody…

"Yes, Alice?" Paul asked annoyed.

I didn't blame him. Someone was always ruining our moments.

She smiled. "Just wanted you to tell Melody won't be coming to the dance tonight."

Wait… What? How would she know if Mel ws coming tonight or not?

I gave Paul a curious look.

His faced scrunched up a bit. "I'll tell you later." he promised.

I just nodded. I knew if he promised something then he'd do/say it eventually.

"Well I just wanted to tell you guys that. Me and Jasper got to head to health." she said as she grabbed Japser's hand. "See you guys tonight." she called as they walked away.

I giggled at her enthusiasm. She'd made me feel better about the surprise of Homecoming. Some how, Alice had made me feel excited to even go.

I heard Paul sigh and I looked up to him.

His eyes were guarded.

I tightened my grip on his hand. Trying to make it into a comforting jesture. "Whats wrong?"

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He looked down at me and smiled. "Nothing," his voice sounded like a beautiful symphony. "But something _will_ be wrong if your late for class." and with that he led me to algebra.

* * ***** * *

The rest of the day basically went like that.

Paul would walk me to my classes, and if one of his 'siblings' were in the class then he'd give them a be-nice-to-Shelby speech.

Like right before algebra started, he told Emmett not to embarrass me to much, and when Rosalie started to look like she was getting jelious, he gave her the death-glare.

And it wasn't very fun in algebra (like I thought it would be anyways *sarcastically*). The monotone teacher almost had me asleep, and I pushed awake by that peppy girl Jessica. I mean why didn't she just leave me alone? Couldn't she see that her acting like she knew me and just her attitude in general was making me uncomfortable?

I almost cracked up laughing right there. And from the smile on Emmett's face - he could clearly see I was having a hard time. And it had obviously amused him.

After that, it was biology, which after yesurday I was _not_ looking forward to.

Like I suspected Paul already knew about the whole Mike incident. And the way he glared at Mike obviously, ment he wasn't happy about the whole thing either.

When I sat down in class next to Mike - in my assigned seat - I noticed Mike had a black eye from where Bella had punched him.

Part of me wanted to laugh and another part was feeling sorry and pitying the guy.

At lunch, I sat with the Cullen's. Bella and Edward had each other in a tight hug and he begged her to eat. Clameing she was losing weight due to the fact that she would never eat when he was around. Alice sat in Jaspers lap laying her head on his shoulder pretending to be tired. They did this in silience as Jasper ocationally wipped Alice's pixie bangs out of her face. Rosalie and Emmett were another story from everyone else though. They had their hands entertwined under the table but she was shooting more death-glares at Paul and me. Thought it was hard to notice and I hugged Paul. I was leaning over in my chair, with my head lying on Paul's chest. He had a strong grip around my waist holding us even closer together.

So as you can tell lunch was perfect.

When it came for the end of the day classes Melody sort of gave me the silent treatment. Obviously, she was mad at me. Either that or afraid to say the wrong thing and set me off again.

But the ending classes went basically the same as the previous day.

* * ***** * *

"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered my house.

My mind was to busy to listen for anyone.

I began putting my things away and went straight up stairs to do homework.

Melody and I talked about what happened ealier on the car ride home.

We'd gotten it over with pretty fast. I was about to apologize for freaking when she came out in a rush of words. In which was he own apology.

After talking it out, she went back to being old Melody. She spilled out all my plans. So fast that I didn't even get to ask her why she wasn't going to the dance tonight.

She told me that she'd drop my dress off later and that she'd give me a ride to the Cullen's so Paul and I could go _together_. Not show up at the same place then just walk in. No, I wanted to _go_ with him.

After telling her quick thanks, I ran inside.

And here I am now.

Studying in my room. And rummaging through my thoughts.

* * ***** * *

"Ow! Alice that _hurts_!" I squeaked. She was 'fixing' my hair for the dance.

Melody had picked me up an hour after she'd dropped me off. Making me rush around just to leave a letter for Conner reminding him of where I was going tonight. Which I thought was weird at first. I mean the dance was later tonight. Not an hour after school.

But once we got to the Cullen's - which I didn't even get to really see the house (I was being dragged upstairs by Alice) - I could see why.

Alice was treating me like a brabie doll. I didn't even get to see my dress before she grabbed it from Melody and pushed me into what I think was supposed to be a bathroom. The counter was covered in cosmetics, hair clips and exstentions in different colors, and jewelry.

She'd already attacked Bella before I'd even gotten here. So Bella was stuck in the living room in a long, elegant, blue dress. It had see-threw straps to make it look like it were a sleave-less dress. And it had a silky shimmer in the light. Along with that, she had her hair half up half down in locks of curls. And lastly a thin silver-chained, sapphire necklace.

She looked amazing. And with her, Rosalie _and_ Alice - I was sure stick out like a sore thumb.

I couldn't really see myself that pretty.

Alice in the end straightened my hair then took my bangs and pined them back, curling all the ends. She finished my hair as she put a small, black and white bow over the small hair tie. Making it invisible.

I had to admit. After all the pain (I had a _really _tender head), my hair looked amazing. It was simple yet amazing.

And she'd done my make-up to hightlight my cheekbones and eyes. It might sound headed - but I looked _good_.

As put on my dress, Alice went serching for a pair of shoes to match.

My dress was beautiful, and I couldn't believe that Melody had found one like it. It was a long white dress with a black shimmer. It was very black at the bottom of the dress and as you looked up the shimmer got lighter and lighter. Making it shade perfectly in. It lined around my chest perfectly. And when it reached my waist, it let out. Just like a perfect fitting dress should. It wasn't puffy and frilly, it was long, siliky and shiny and it flowed down to the floor past my feet. It had one strap that went around my neck. Leaving my back exposed. But besides that, it was a great dress.

Alice returned already dressed, hair and make-up done too. Her dress was a light brown color. And though it made her look even more pale it was still beautiful.

I sighed. "Vampire speed helps out a lot when you're in a hurry doesn't it?" I asked rhetorectly.

She smiled and handed me thin, black strappy high-heals.

I felt my eyes winden in horror.

"Alice, as cute as thoughs look - I don't think I'd be able to wear them." I said still alittle stunded by their satrapy appearance.

She gave me a confused look. "Why not? Their your size. And they match."

I shook my head. "It's not about the size or if they match. I don't think I could even _walk_ in those."

She sighed. "Fine!"

And with in sounds she was out and back in the room again. This time she had a pair of black flats. They were so thin I thought they were slippers at first. But I rethought fighting with Alice on another pair of shoes and slipped them on.

* * ***** * *

I was waiting up in Alice and Jasper's room.

I was watching a movie on a flat screen they had hanging on the wall. For some reason I didn't want Paul to see me yet. In fact, I didn't want anyone to see me yet.

So I sat on Alice's bed eating a batch of cookies Esme (which I found out was like the mother figure in the house) had made for Bella and me.

They were delious.

They were oatmeal and cranberries. An odd combination but it was _good_.

Alice dragged me downstairs about an hour later.

**PPOV:**

We were all downstairs and it had been hours since I'd seen Shelby. And I was sure she was here. I was hunting when Melody brought her here but when I returned home I could smell her.

I knew Alice was probably already at work on turning my girlfriend into a fashion model. Though I was sure, she already looked like one.

When Alice came downstairs - already done up for the dance herself. And she was looking for Rosalie - now I definitely knew she was done with Shelby.

Emmett told Alice Rose was in the garage working on the Jeep and I followed her into the garage.

"Wheres Shelby?" I asked as Alice fought with Rose. But my voice was lost as Rose complained and Alice shrieked.

"Come _on_, Rosalie! We need to get ready, _now_!" she screamed.

"We have a half-an-hour and it'll only take me a few minutes, maybe even seconds, to get ready." Rose complained.

"Alice!" I yelled to get her attention. I was getting annoyed, why didn't Shelby didn't come downstairs like Bella did? All the unanswered questions were getting to me. Like how would tonight go? Would Shelby and I acally get past her family and me being a vampire, so we could be like we used to? It was just so annoying!

"What?!" Alice yelled back. Obviously, she was getting annoyed to. But her annoyance was from Rose.

"Where is Shelby?" I asked calmly.

She sighed. "She's upstairs, watching a movie in my room. She didn't want anyone to see her until we had to go." she flipped open her cell phone. "Which she needs to come down right now anyways." Alice sighed again. "I'll go get her. And Rose," she said redirecting the conversation. "You better be ready when me and Shelby come down those stairs." With that, she left the room.

Rosalie snorted at Alice's remark. "I don't even see why we have another _human_," she spat the word. "in the house." se got up wipping the grease off her hands. "She doesn't even smell right…" she said as she walked passed me and out of the garage.

I growled loud enough for her to hear.

Her attitude was getting on my nerves.

As I traveled back to the living room - walking through the kitchen - I could smell the hot smell of berries and oatmeal. And it was pretty obvious that Esme had been cooking again.

As I entered the living room, all of my thoughts stopped. And if I were still human, I sure my heart and breath would have stopped too.

She looked beautiful.

**SPOV:**

I'd just got done shoving another one of Esme's delicious cookies in my mouth and I couldn't believe how _amazing _they tasted - and with her being a vampire I was even more surprised - when I heard a light knock on the door.

I quickly swallowed the cookie. "Um…come in?" I really didn't know what to say. It wasn't my room or even my house.

When the door opened, a man with golden blond hair -, pale skin and the same honey color eyes as the rest of the family - walked in. "Hi, I'm Carlisle, and you must be Shelby." he extended a hand.

I gladly accepted his handshake and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Shelby."

When he let go of my hand I stood up. "You must be Esme's husban." I assumed.

He nodded with a light smile. "Yes, I'm married to Esme. And you must be Paul's girlfriend?" he asked.

I smiled widely. "Why, yes I am." I said happily.

"It's nice to finally meet you. The family has heard a lot about you." he mentioned.

My smile faltured a bit. "Really? What kind of things?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Nothing you'd be embarrassed about. But the real reason why I came in here was because Alice said it was time for you to come downstairs. She was going to come get you herself but I met her halfway - told her I'd do it." he said generously.

I smiled. "Thank you, at least now she wont drag me down there." I laughed.

It was so nice of him. And he and Esme really treated the rest of them like their kids. It was amazing that they functioned just like a normal family would. Well…almost anyways.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I really must get back to my study." he said excusing himself and walking towards the door.

I nodded. "Sorry if it took up your work time to come and get me…" I said quietly - knowing he could hear.

He turned around to face me with a smile. "No it didn't. Plus I'm a vampire, I don't think time really matters," he joked.

I laughed.

And with a nod he was out of the room in vampire speed.

Wow. After what happened to my parents I never thought I'd actually meet a group of vampires that I liked. But now I had. The Cullen's were wonderful, they were nice and had even given Paul a good home and a loving family. And that's all that really mattered I guess. And the best part was they ate animals and not people. If they did eat people then I'd definitely feel different. But they didn't so there was nothing to worry about.

Alright! So another awesome chapter? I'll just say yes ;). But you will NOT want to miss next chapter! I got some results on the question I asked! And its gona be GREAT! Just read and see…

**Authors note: **Alright so I haven't found very many good fan fictions on Twilight in a while. And I want new stories! So email or post in your review your favorite story. Who knows I might like it too. And anyone who does this I will put their name and the author of the stories name on my fan fiction so many other people may read it. Hey, it free publicity, why not? So please send me any fan fiction! LUV YOU ALL!! :x

~*~TJL


	13. A night to remember

**Chapter 13 A night to remember**

**SPOV: **

As I descended down the stairs I felt like I was being watched. But as I looked around I didn't see anyone, and with my senses I couldn't really pinpoint on a area. So I continued down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom I spotted Paul. And man were his eyes _huge_ with surprise! I had to stop myself from laughing, but I couldn't help the wide smile that took over my face.

"You look…" he was having trouble with the word.

"Girly?" I substituted.

He shook his head looking at me directly in the eyes. Then pulling me into a hug. "Perfect," he whispered in my ear.

I couldn't contain my laughter this time and I giggled softly as I hugged him. I pulled away soon after and gave him a look over.

He was wearing a traditional black and white tux but his had a white flower pinned to his. He looked amazing.

"And you thought I was perfect…" I said as quietly as I could. Unfortunately it wasn't quiet enough because he still heard.

He snorted. Let it go. He took my hand and led me over to the couch. "We're still waiting for Alice and Rosalie." he told me as we sat down.

I nodded.

The TV was going and Paul and me seemed to be the only ones in the room. Making it sort of awkward. The TV was on some car channel and I knew that Paul (though he knew and liked to fix cars) never watched it.

"Who was watching TV?" I asked, trying to get a conversation started.

Paul went to speak.

"I WAS!" Called someone from the kitchen.

Paul smiled widely. "In other words Emmett."

Right then Emmett came into the room in a black and red tux. It was odd because red was the color of blood and figured they tried to say away from it so they wouldn't be tempted by human blood.

"Yeah I had to get dressed before Alice had a fit. The I couldn't get this stupid flower on it!" he said pointing to a red rose attached to his tux.

I laughed and Paul just sat there with a large goofy grin.

"Well, Em, who'd you ask for help this time?" Edward asked as him and Bella - both dressed already - came walking in the room, hands connected.

Emmett glared at him. He sat down and began flipping through the channels on the TV. "Esme…" he said softly.

I laughed.

Everyone looked to me. They all looked shocked. And Bella looked at me but with confusion.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Oh god! I hope I didn't just blow my secret! I thought to myself.

Edward gripped Bella's hand tighter. "_What_ secret?" he asked cautiously.

I felt my eyes get wide. How did he…

"Shelby…" Paul looked at me with a strange glint in his eye. "_what secret?_" he asked.

Should I tell them? What if they freak and Paul wont want to be with me anymore? What if they freak and they don't even want me around anymore and they move?! All these thoughts rose in my head and Edward's expression was changing wit each new thought.

"Edward?" Bella asked tugging on his shirt. "what's going on?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know yet…" he said looking a little startled.

Could he read my thoughts? I thought this right as I looked at him. And got a slit nod.

I felt my jaw drop and felt my eyes filling with tears.

There was no way I'd be able to keep my secret from them now. Sooner or later I'd think about it and he'd find out and tell them all. And if they didn't like it - _he _didn't like it - they would leave. And I wouldn't see him again. So I had a choice. Would I rather trust that he loved me enough _not_ to leave… or would I keep it secret, until they found out?

Unfortunately I already knew the answer. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it from Paul forever anyways.

I looked to Paul, right in his eyes. "I'm…" I took a deep breath. I was feeling a little light headed. "I'm… like Conner." I didn't know how else to say it. But I wasn't finished. I just needed to breath.

"You're a werewolf?" Paul asked. His voice was calm but his eyes were wide with shock.

I quickly shook my head. "No. I'm only," breath again. "I'm only half. But, I-I don't turn into a wolf, like they do. And what I am is sort of how I knew about you guys." I said gaining more strength.

"She's can read the pack's mind." Edward said simply. He was one step ahead of me as he read my thoughts.

"But they can't read mine," I said quickly.

Paul still looked shocked. "how exactly are you half? Besides being able to read their minds." he asked.

"My senses are heightened along with my strength and my venerability is almost gone all together…" I mumbled back to him.

His eyes were still wide and Edward's face was expressionless. But Emmett snorted.

"Yeah right! I bet I could leave a scratch." he said challenging.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Emmett, you are _not_ going to fight a girl. You'd think it wouldn't be fair if she beat you." he said knowingly.

That's when Alice bounced down the stairs in her brown dress. Jasper and Rosalie follow close behind.

Rose was wearing a crimson red dress with the black strappy high heals Alice had tried to give me earlier and Jasper was wearing a black and gray tux with a brown flower attached.

"Oh come on! I doubt she'd win! She's almost as skinny as Bella!" Emmett announced to Edward.

My jaw dropped.

Though Rosalie and Jasper were confused just like Bella had been - Alice was calm.

"Emmett you'd lose. Now can we please get going?!" she said knowingly just like Edward had done.

Speaking of Alice it reminded me of earlier.

I looked to Paul. "So what about earlier? With the whole 'Melody's not coming tonight' thing?" I asked Paul.

He didn't even get a word in before Alice answered before him.

"I'm like a fortune teller I can see the future. Now can we _please _go?!" she said quickly.

"Alice did you _not _hear what we just found out?" Paul asked rhetorically.

"About her being half werewolf? Yeah I've known this since yesterday! Now can we please get going?!" she exclaimed.

Edward looked angry now. "Alice why did you keep this from us?"

She rolled her eyes. "Its not a big seal Edward! She's only _half_. Plus Paul really loves her, it shouldn't make a difference. I mean she ages just like a human does and her heart beat is normal _and_ she smells like food. So get over it. She's still Shelby." she said defending.

I looked to Paul who was now looking at me with apology written in his eyes.

I smiled softly and gently squeezed his hand.

Edward was shocked into silence and Rosalie and Jasper were now in shock. And Emmett wasn't even paying attention, Bella was just looking at Alice with a thankful smile. I didn't really realize what she was thankful for but I didn't really care. I could see that Paul was taking Alice's wise words to heart just like Edward was and at that moment I knew that Paul didn't really care about what I was, just like I didn't care about what he was. And everything was going to be okay. For now anyways.

"Now please. CAN WE GET GOING?!" Alice yelled.

I laughed and jumped up.

"Come on guys. We need some fun after all that's going on." I said persuading.

Paul smiled and got up to. "You always do now how to make people cheer up don't you?" he asked sweetly.

I smiled. "No that's only you." I giggled.

Bella pulled on Edward's arm. "Come on." she said lightly.

And with that everyone paired up and got into cars, driving our separate ways to the dance.

* * ***** * *

Paul and me didn't really talk a whole lot as we drove to the dance. I was nervous and he looked worried about something.

As we pulled into the school parking lot I looked over to him. I really didn't know what to say or what to do from here, and to tell the truth I'd never been to a dance with someone. I'd always gone by myself or met up with someone there. Paul looked over to as he pulled the key out of his ignition.

"So, are you ready to go in?" he asked. He seemed just as nervous as I did.

I nodded and opened my door. Right when I was out Paul was standing _right _in front of me. I was almost knocked off my feet by surprise, but one of his hands shot out and slipped around my waist.

I blushed a little bit.

I didn't know why I blushed but I did. And he must have found it funny because he smiled widely, as he began leading me to the entrance of the gym (of coarse that's where the dance was being hosted.

As we entered the dance - one of Paul's arms protectively around my waist - I felt as if everyone stopped and stared.

I scrunched into Paul's side nervously.

Why were they all _staring?!_

"Come on, I'll get you something to drink," he murmured in my ear as he lead me over the punch bowl. Obviously he'd noticed everyone looking at us too.

As he got me some punch, I felt like someone was watching me again.

I centered all my senses on the feeling. Trying to detect where it was coming from.

Finally, I turned around and saw none other than Jacob, standing there with Andrew, Timothy _and_ - the person which I thought wasn't coming - Melody.

HA! Bet you weren't expecting that now were you! HAHA! We'll I need reviews people. And if I don't get'em then I guess you'll never what happens! Oh wow. I'm having a evil moment! It's okay though. Just review and you can one day go to sleep at night knowing what happens. Now REVIEW! By the way I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter but it was full with drama. And I assure you the next chapter will be just as full (if not more!). Luv you all! :x

~*~TJL

**Authors note: **Alright so I haven't found very many good fan fictions on Twilight in a while. And I want new stories! So email or post in your review your favoret story. Who knows I might like it too. And anyone who does this I will put their name and the author of the stories name on my fan fiction so many other people may read it. Hey, it free publicity, why not? So please send me any fan fiction!

**Author Poll!!! Answer this question by sending a email to me or send it to me in a review thank you. **

**Question:**

**Do you think Shelby is a goody-two-shoes or do you think she could be tuff and strong? **

**Answer wisely, this may affect this story in the future. **


	14. Many troubles

**Chapter 14 My demise**

**JPOV: (Before the dance) **

Right when I'd gotten out of school I went over to Shelby's place to see her. But when I got there she was gone. I knocked on the door - but no answer.

I began to get worried so I looked in the house. Through the window I seen a note on the fridge. It was from Shelby telling Conner that she was going to the homecoming dance in Forks.

I was a little taken aback by this new discovery. Wouldn't have she told me? And if not - _why_ not?

I began walking back to my place and as I cut across her front yard, I smelt someone else. It was familiar, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. It was like pine mixed with the smell of someone else I knew… I just couldn't figure out who.

I knew that it was good that she was with someone I knew. But if it was the Cullen's then I wouldn't be happy… I decided to follow the scent.

And after a while I noticed it was taking me pretty far away from LaPush. I didn't want to be out to long (just incase she came she came home), so I phased in to my wolf form and continued on all fours.

I couldn't believe where the scent had taken me. My suspicions and worries had been correct. But what had me worried was that now I smelt Shelby again and she was inside.

So I stayed close to the house. A house I'd been to before and where many bad memories were made.

The Cullen's house. My worss nightmare come real.

I found that none of the windows had curtains down and as I searched for Shelby through these open windows I noticed Bella and Edward in the living room.

Jealousy pulsed through my veins as I watched them.

They were sitting on a couch together, while Emmett and another vampire that looked oddly familiar sat on different couch.

I still couldn't see why Bella had chosen him over me. It was heart wrenching that a monster, that had killed innocent people (even if it was in his past), could win such an angel.

That's when my mind traveled back to Shelby. Another angel that had traveled into my life.

I forced myself to look away from Bella and Edward and I quickly looked (from a ways distance of coarse) for her through the rest of the windows. And I finally found her.

She was in a beautiful dress, her hair done as well. All curled up, laying on a bed, eating cookies while watching a movie.

She looked adorable.

I watched her for a few more minutes before Carlisle walked in and told her it was time to leave.

_Wait… _I thought to myself as my mind came to realization._ was she going to the dance with that other vampire?! Why wouldn't she ask __**me**__?! Or even Andrew? _I'd much rather have her go with him then one of those leaches. I needed to get her away from them. She was in to much danger around them and I wouldn't let her get hurt on my watch.

I found a window that over looked the stairs, so as she walked into the living room I watched. The vampire - that I couldn't quite put a name on and yet looked familiar - was standing at the bottom of the stair case waiting for her.

He had a big smile on and when her eyes met his she smiled too.

I growled silently as I was once again jealous.

Why did this always happen?! I was worried about Andrew when I should have kept a closer eye on the Cullen's!

I was getting sick and tired of watching their emotions. They were written on their faces like words in a book! With on last growl I headed back to LaPush. I couldn't let her fall in love with him when she didn't know how dangerous he was. And its not like she could help how he looked. He _is_ a vampire and they do look like superstars, it was a natural attraction, to help them catch pray.

I wouldn't let Shelby get taken in by the Cullen's. No. I wouldn't let her be like Bella. And lastly… I wouldn't let her walk out on me, her family and every part of her heritage in LaPush.

**Super short chapter and trust me I know. But hey, they might get shorter! That's your warning. **

**Chapter 15**

**SPOV: (at the dance) **

"Oh, my-"

"Here ya go, Shel-" Paul said cutting off my sentence. But once he seen what I was looking at he stop his sentence _and _dropped my punch on the floor.

His eyes were as wide as golf balls and I'm sure mine were too.

Melody had Timothy's hand in hers and his other around her waist - comforting her. Melody was looking at me with a apology in her eyes and a worry written frown. She looked as sorry as ever. Timothy had his eyes glued to Paul. He'd obviously missed him. But now he looked sorry and happy at the same time. Happy to Paul, yet sorry that this was happening.

Jacob and Andrew made their way across the dance floor. Jacob looked pissed and Andrew's face was expressionless. Neutral.

Paul tensed at my side and I did the same. He grabbed my hand trying to comfort and in a act to give me the feeling for protection.

There was no telling what was going to happen. And I think that made both of us nervous.

"Shelby," Jacob addressed. "You might want to come with us." his eyes were stuck on Paul, obviously comparing this experience to his with Bella and Edward's.

I gripped Paul's hand tighter and backed up in front of him. "I'm not going with you guys," his eyes came back to me, all their thoughts were shocked now.

Andrew's thoughts were sad. _Why does she love everyone BUT me? I guess we'll never be together, and I'll always be imprinted on someone who will never love me back…_

"Shelby you don't understand what's going on," Jacob told me. He grabbed my arm. "You have to come with us."

I tried to jerk my arm away but he tightened his grip.

Ger!

Did I _have _to phase just to simply get him to let me go?! Was I _that_ weak?! Was I that useless…?

I jerk my arm again but he still didn't let go. "JACOB!" I yelled. "LET GO!"

"We have to leave, _now_." he told me sternly.

I growled silently (the guys were starting to rub off on me). "_I'm _not leaving, _you_ are. Now let go!" I continued to jerk my arm franticly.

"Just let her go!" Paul said in a scary voice - but it was soft. Then in a more hushed voice. "Plus you guys are causing a scene! You really want both of our secrets to get out?"

I continued to glare at Jacob while they all looked around to see who was observing our little debate.

Jake looked back to me. "We have to go, your in danger here."

I shook my head repeatedly. "No, I'm not. Paul can protect me, I'm perfectly safe." I felt Paul squeeze my hand softly and sweetly. I even bet he was smiling inside.

Jacob growled. "He can't protect you because _he's_ what's putting you in danger!" he growled softly.

I shook my head again.

There was no way I was leaving Paul.

"Shelby you don't understand. You don't know what he is." Jacob tried to convince me without purchase.

_She doesn't understand! But I can't tell her, no. Paul has to tell her. There is no way I'm going to break the treaty. _he thought.

"Jake, _I do_ understand!" I finally said. I was actually tired of getting treated like a stupid little kid.

He looked at me with doubt written all over his face (and in his mind).

I squinted my eyes. He didn't believe me.

"I know exactly what he and you are. I know that Conner, Sam, everyone we hang out with in LaPush is one too. And lastly, I know what everyone of _you_-" I nodded towards him, Andrew and Timothy. "are thinking every time your around me." I told the truth knowing that they wouldn't really care about what I was at first.

And I was right. All their thoughts were caught up on the fact of me knowing what they and the Cullen's were.

Jake came out of his shocked state and tugged on my arm a bit. "I need to talk to you outside - before we cause a scene and become exposed." he whispered.

I looked to Paul and squeezed his hand. "Come on." And with that we all went outside to the parking lot.

**EPOV:**

I was trying to get Bella to dance with me when I noticed a odd smell… like wet dog…

Werewolves. I knew it wasn't Shelby (though she was half she didn't smell that potent).

_You smell it too?_ Emmett's thoughts came rushing into my head. I spotted him looking at me with Rosalie by a very shocked Alice and Jasper - all standing across the room.

I nodded to him.

_Should we check it out?_ he asked.

I thought about it for a moment. It wasn't the best idea but we had to make sure nothing got out of hand.

I nodded to him again.

He returned the motion and told Rosalie to stay with Alice and Jasper - making his way over to us (me and Bella).

"What's going on?" Bella asked looking worried.

I sighed. "Me and Em just have to check on something real quick. Can you go and wait with Alice and Rose?"

She looked at me with those piercing eyes of hers, but nodded all the same. She stood on her tip-toes and pecked me on the cheek before she made her way over to them.

_What's going on? I can't SEE them! _Alice thought. Asking about Paul and Shelby. She stood for another minute before she smelt it. Then her eyes narrowed. _Jasper's going with you. If the wolves get to mad he can help. _

I nodded to her and she nodded back. Then began telling Jasper everything.

Me and Emmett waited there for a moment for Jasper. When he finally got to us we all followed the scent.

And where it took us was outside a few yards away from the school. Shelby was standing in front of Paul and a huge familiar rust colored wolf was standing - teeth bared - in front of her.

**SPOV:** **Before the Calvary **

Jake had lead us in to the woods, just a few yards away from the school. It was farther than I thought we'd be going but it still wasn't really far. Infact I could still I could still see the school.

As we stooped I was getting tired of feeling like I was on a chain. So I let the sliver of warm travel down my spin, and glared at Jacob.

"We're here. Now, _let go_." I ordered.

He didn't respond to my order. He wasn't even really listening to me. "How did you find out about us and the Cullen's?" he asked his own question.

" I said 'LET GO!'" I yelled out of annoyance and anger.

His thoughts weren't even listening. They were asking over and over again, how I knew. Andrew's mind was saying repeatedly how he hoped Jacob wasn't hurting me. I was glad that they left Melody inside. I didn't know what would happen if she was here… Timothy was on the verge of throwing himself at Jake. Telling him to back-off and leave me alone.

I growled under my breath. Jake still wasn't listening to me. And he was holding my arm so tight, that if I wasn't in my form right now he'd probably had bruised it or even broken it.

"Jake, I'm counting to three. And if you don't have your hand off of me… I'll remove it myself." I spat at him. Paul was growling silently at my side in agreement. I was surprised he hadn't thrown himself at Jake already. He was glaring at Jacob.

"One," I began.

Jake was starting to listen. But not to me unfortunately. He was noticing Paul's growling. Imminently he took offence and growled back. His grip on my arm tightened.

"Two."

"Stupid leach," he spat at Paul.

I growled and flexed my arm muscles. He had no right to call my boyfriend a stupid leach.

"Jake, come on. We should just go!" Timothy yelled at him.

"I'm not leaving her here. They'll end up hurting her." Jacob told him.

Andrew's thoughts began starting to worry. And he looked at Jacob in fright. And then they began getting angry. Obviously he didn't want me getting hurt either.

Paul growled and continued to glare at Jake.

"Paul let go of my hand," I said quietly so only he could hear me.

He did as I ask. "Three." And almost right as he let me go I ripped my arm out of Jacob's hand and in one swift move grabbed Paul's arm and ran about ten feet away.

Now I was standing in front of Paul in a defensive position. Unfortunately the small but quick run had torn my dress slightly.

Jacob looked at me in pure shock. His hand that I'd ripped my arm out of was beat red - obviously I had to pull _really _hard.

Then his faced turned to a mixture of anger and sadness. "So… your going to choose him over us? Them over your family?" he asked in disgust. "After what they did to your parents?!" he spat.

I felt the tears welled up in my eyes. But stayed in my position not moving one inch.

It was a soft spot, I admit. But Paul and the Cullen's didn't kill them. Other vamps did.

"Bet you didn't know that did you?" he said with some kind hope in his eyes. His voice wasn't quite as harsh, it was almost longing.

"Jake, you need to stop now." Andrew finally started in. "I know we need to get her out of here, but there's no reason to bring that up."

"Seriously, Jake. Stop." Timothy agreed.

"If you guys can't handle it then leave. But I'm not leaving without Shelby." he said emotionlessly.

They just stood there, obviously choosing to stay. But their minds told me they were staying incase things got out of hand. They had my back, even if they wouldn't say it.

Then Timothy's cell phone rang. He quickly put it to his ear and without even a chance to say hello his eyes went wide with shock.

He flipped it close. "I have to go." he said as he quickly and began walking hastily back towards the school.

"I'm gona stay here, Timothy," Andrew said as he stood there staring holes into the back of Jake's head.

I didn't want him to get hurt. "Go," I whispered knowing he could hear me.

His eyes widened slightly. He met my eyes and I nodded.

I knew he wouldn't deny me now that we were imprinted.

But he surprised me by staying firmly in place. He shook his head. His thoughts were strong, staying to protect me. _I don't know what I'd feel like if you died… especially from someone in the pack… _he thought.

"I'll be fine," I mouthed and jerked my head in the direction Timothy had left in. I tried to ask - no beg - him to go.

Finally his thoughts all came crashing, he couldn't deny me. Not when he felt this way. He looked at me with one last worried glance and followed Timothy's scent.

"Shelby, stop this. Come on, lets just get you home." Jake said with a little bit of softness in his eyes.

Paul stayed silent. Probably trying to keep things as calm as they were and preparing for anything else.

I shook my head. "Why?" I asked simply. "There's no reason for me to leave right now. I can handle myself. You just want me to leave Paul because your jealous."

He growled. I'd obviously hit below the belt on that one.

"I'm not letting you turn out like her!" he spat. Then his anger made him phase. Quickly popping into his wolf form.

His teeth were barred and I crouched lower into my position.

"Jacob stop!" I heard someone yell.

And with that Paul snaked him arm around my waist and pulled me behind him. Keeping me pinned there with his arm. His cold touch was calming me - and making me phase back.

"Paul let go!" I yelled at him.

But it was drowned out by someone else yelling at Jake telling him to calm down.

I finally looked and it was Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I felt calm all of a sudden - to sudden. I knew it wasn't Paul this time.

I looked to Jasper who looked like he was concentrating on something and noticed it was him doing it.

I bit my lower lip out of frustration - I was coming back to reality. "Paul let me go!" I struggled. I didn't want to phase back. I didn't want to be defenseless. "I can defend, myself!"

"Paul get her out of here." Edward ordered while still looking at Jake. He was reading his mind and I have to say some of the things he was saying to Edward weren't pretty.

Paul nodded and hunched over forcing me to press against his back. He grabbed a hold of my legs keeping me securely pinned to his back. Then began running.

"Paul, take me back! This isn't ur guy's fight." I told him.

He didn't listen to me and continued to run. "Shelby, if we're together this is our fight. If your with me then your apart of my family. Which is now apart of the Cullen's."

I was shocked into silence and didn't say another word as he continued to run.

We were at the Cullen house now.

Paul slowed down and let me off his back. I wasn't even able to say anything because he grabbed my hand and began to lead me inside. It wouldn't have mattered if I had time to speak anyways. I was still shocked into silence.

But right as we got to the door - it opened.

And there stood a very apologetic Carlisle and Esme and a very disappointed an worried looking Conner and Sam.

I felt my face go pale.

**Yay, a longer chapter! FINALLY!!! But don't forget my warning last chapter. Review and take my poll which will be in the next chapter as well. Thanks and love you people. **

**Chapter 16 The great decision**

**SPOV: **

"C-Conner…?" I stuttered as I looked at him wide eyed. "Sam?!"

Sam looked cautious and stiff. But his thoughts were all focused on me. Worrying.

Conner on the other hand looked disappointed.

"It looks like your night of fun is over with." Conner said in a dead voice. "Time to go _home_." he said as he turned his eyes to Paul.

Paul stiffened. His eyes sad but his stance was all anger and protection.

I looked from my brother and cousin (Conner and Sam) to my present and future (Paul).

"I-I'm…" I began not really knowing what I was doing yet. Then it all seemed clear to me.

I remembered what Billy said. I'd always have my family. They'd always be my family no matter who I love.

I felt my mind clear as my hand rose and my fingers wrapped around my necklace.

My fears replaced with courage. I looked up to Conner and Sam. My face clear of all emotion. "I am home."

**HAHA!!! I bet you are really pissed at me right now. I know it's a super short chapter (and I haven't posted in a while) but you have to admit that it was a good short chapter. I mean she picked Paul finally! Isn't that awesome?! Okay… so she didn't really **_**pick **_**him yet. She can still change her mind. So just keep reading and tell me what you think! Your reviews mean a lot to me. And I'm sorry I posted all these yummy chapters together (I was lazy Xp)**

**~Author Poll~ **

**Are you team Paul or Andrew? Or do you like Jake still? Tell me in your reviews. Your views may change the ending of this story - so vote wisely. **

**~!~WARNING~!~**

**I'm back to school so there's no telling when I'm going to be able to make my next chapter. But I'd still like your reviews and tell me whose point of view you want it to be in. That sort of thing. Sorry but the school system is against me. I'll write more when I have the chance I promise! Love you all!!!**

**~TJL~**


End file.
